Love Written In The Stars
by jory014
Summary: "Is love really that important?",a skeptic Yusei wonders."Is it really something that we can't live w/out?" As he found himself pondering, God answered his question:as he found himself lying on the ground w/a girl lying on top of him.Yusei/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Like I promised to my readers, a story FROM SCRATCH! XD

This is neither a spin-off, nor another sequel of **The Heart Of The Crimson Dragon**, but rather a story that's new, fresh and literally _from scratch_. Lols XD

Well, the demand for a story like this was greater than having another sequel after **THOCD: Autumn Tryst, **or even continuing **Searching**.

So, you guys better thank my`friend, **Sister Of The Pharoah** for the wonderful idea, and for those who voted that I should do another story from scratch.

Anyways, so seeing that this is like I said, 'from scratch' new readers are highly welcome to read without reading any prequel or whatsoever. ^^,

So, please do enjoy my brand new series, **Love Written In the Stars**.

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

_I'm looking at an angel  
And believe me when I say  
She got that whole place blowing (x2)  
She got that whole place glowing_

Angel

By: Akon

* * *

-Chapter 01-

It was like the usual day as Yusei were on his usual duties, which is to fix and modify his and his friends' D-wheels; Jack just hanging around the garage, and Crow resting up for another set of deliveries. As they, all enjoyed the serenity of Neo Domino City that they were finally able to attain after the defeat of the The Three Emperors of Yliaster, and Zone with their new destiny: to prevent the future to attain such dreadful end.

However, that wasn't much of a problem now that they know, but the truth of the matter is, that's not what they're worrying about right now, or rather Jack and Crow is worrying about.

Ever since their childhood days there was one dude amongst them that didn't even gain interest on a girl for once, afraid that he might be gay, or he could have lost his craving for the opposite sex, and that guy is none other than Yusei Fudo.

Well, they haven't really assumed that he is gay. Heck! He's far from being gay that's for sure with his seriousness, and toughness. It's just for them it is weird that as they have found themselves having their own girlfriends, and a few sets of crushes, Yusei's the only one who didn't had any, nadda, zero, despite the tons of hot and beautiful girls, who's been so trying hard to woo him around wherever they stumble upon one. He even denied the love of Aki Izayaoi, which they thought that could finally make him go out of his whatever shell, and feel the awesomeness of love.

But, was it really just Yusei's Character?

Or was there something that they didn't know that Yusei has been through in the likes of love?

Well, that they're definitely not sure.

"Awww!" Crow cried in great uttered disappointment as he banged himself on the small table they have on their garage with the crumpled paper at hand, causing two of his friends to stare at him with concern.

"Hey, Crow, what's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Did something happen? Or did someone forget to pay again?" Jack followed up, but Crow just shook his head miserable, as he sighed.

"It's just that Aqua's concert tickets were sold out already, and I even saved up money to buy at least one ticket, for me!" Crow whined, causing Jack to hit his head with his palm.

"What the hell, I thought something bad has happened, jeeze."

"Hey, Aqua's one of the best you know! She has this awesome singing voice not to mention that she has a very nice personality!" Crow exclaimed happily with a goofy smile plastered on his face, as he uncrumpled the paper he had in hand, which happens to be a poster of the so-called Aqua's concert.

"Jeeze, you really need to get a girlfriend too, Crow. I meant that seriously." Jack groaned, as he went back into reading the newspaper.

"Well, at least I have interests on girls, and she's not the only crush I have by the way, unlike _someone_ who hasn't even dared allowed his ass to get up and get a girlfriend, or at least a crush." Crow insinuated, which cased Yusei to sigh simply in return.

"Not that again." Was all he replied as he went back to tinkering their D-Wheels. Truly, that the WRGP has finally finished, with them winning, but for Yusei, tinkering machines is like his life. It's just a hobby that he just can't let go. Plus, knowing Neo Domino's craze for duels, they're just sure to be up for another tournament like that would it be a ground or turbo duel.

"But, I do have to agree with Crow though. No offense, Yusei, but we're actually kind of worried about you, you know. As they saying goes, man cannot live with bread alone." Yusei just once again sighed as he finally gave up. There's no use convincing these guys around him that he's not interested.

Well, it's not that he's not _interested_, surely he can say that he found a few girls beautiful, like Aki Izayaoi. It's just that no matter how beautiful the girls are, he just found himself _indifferent_ towards them.

Is it because of his nonchalance?

Or could it be that he has just not met _'the one_', yet?

That Yusei's not sure of, but for now he's sure about one thing: He just wants to get the hell out of the garage.

"Anyways, I think I'll go out for now. I need to shop for parts for the new engine that I'm trying to device for our D-wheels. So, be right back." And with that he finally took his leave.

* * *

Truly, the conversation didn't really got off his head as he would find himself staring at the stalls in the Junk Market than fulfilling he's supposed objective.

It's not that it greatly affected him, but as he found his friends fall in love, have a girlfriend, or have a simple crush, he marvels as to what is in ths thing called love that its like a must have for a guy? It's like a thing that they just can't live without, or something that you can never allow to just pass by.

_'Is it really important?'_ He thought, as he found himself walking aimlessly through the busy streets of Satelite, and before he knew it, he already found himself lying on the ground with a girl lying on top of him.

He was definitely surprised and startled at the sudden happening that has transpired before him. But, without further ado he quickly leaned up a bit as he tried to get a glimpse on the girl, hoping that she'd be fine, and she wasn't hurt due to his own carelessness.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he tried to lay her off carefully beside him, and get himself and the girl up from the ground. But, the girl didn't respond as she just dusted herself carefully and quickly stared at her surroundings. But, when she finally came into a view of something from a certain direction, she quickly pulled Yusei into a dark alley, and made him stand in front of her, as she took his arms, and made his palms lean on the walls.

Yusei was definitely dumbfounded at the situation, especially to the fact as to how he got into this situation, not to mention this great _awkward_ proximity with a stranger. But, as he found himself staring at the girl's face that's just six inches away from him, he found himself feeling hot, as he found his chest beating in an odd pace.

She was just beautiful, even if he can't see her hair, that's hidden under her beige beret. Her eyes what's stunning as he found those scared silvery blue eyes staring back at his azure eyes. Though it may just be minutes, for him it took almost like an eternity.

It wasn't long as she finally pushed him off to awaken him back from 'La-La Land', as she stared back at the crowded streets, causing her to sigh in relief.

"Hey, I'm really sorry if I happen to drag you out here with me." She quickly uttered as she faced back at him. "I just really needed to get away from there just now."

"Oh, it's okay I don't mind. But, are you okay? Where you hurt from a while ago?" He asked, feeling concerned, as the girl just beamed at him, whilst her once scared eyes lost it's fear as it had an elated feel to it.

"Nope," she stated, whilst she shook her head. "I'm fine. I should be the one asking that, since I was the one who bumped into you. Anyway, I'm really very thankful for what you've did, and I really wanted to do something for you for that, but I have to go now." She said, as she quickly took his hand and gave him three pieces of paper. "This is not much, but this is all I have right now, so I hope that I could see you again!" With that, she quickly dashed off the scene with a wave of goodbye, whilst Yusei once again found himself dumbfounded, as he just stared at small pieces of papers on his hand, or rather to be more specific, three tickets with back stage passes to Aqua's concert.

* * *

And that's it for now!

I know this isn't much, however I do promise you that there's more installed in this fic! ^^,

So, please do look forward for the next chapter, and do review!

Comments, Criticisms, Flames (yes, Flames), and what not are accepted!

TC

-jory014


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

I'm sorry if the update took weeks!

Well, in all honesty, I never really planned to post the story itself on public until I finished **Autumn Tryst**. I was just afraid that I'll lose my desire on making this. Thus, it's posted. Plus, I really wanted to finish **Autumn Tryst **already so I an full throttle on this one and **Searching** as well.

So, do forgive me for that! As much as you wanted to have an update, I myself wanted this to be updated XD So, its mutual XD

Anyways, I am very happy to see this fic getting lots of love from you guys! XD So, I'd like to thank those who reviewed!

**DinosaursgoRawr101 **(ever first reviewer!)

**No name **(yep, literally no name, btw your review will be replied at the end of the chapter)

**Hitsuji87**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-96**

**Danna45 **(special thanks for the critique XD)

**1supergirl4**

You guys totally made me happy, and sure enough to go on with this story XD And update this earlier than I have planned XD

Anyways, as I have promised I'll definitely make this an awesome fic, so do enjoy the latest installment for **Love Written In The Stars**.

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

_I read your diary  
And it said  
That you weren't in love with me (in love with me)  
And you're leavin'_

Diary

By: Tino Coury

* * *

-Chapter 02-

Yusei definitely can't forget what has just transpired at the Junk Market, as he would often find his mind marveling at the recent incident, with the events repeatedly playing over and over on his mind.

"Hey, Yusei!"

"Yusei, where's the parts that you've bought?"

Although, voices have been calling on to him countless times, he still remained undisturbed.

'_What was that?'_ he thought as he tried tinkering again with Jack's D-wheel. _'What was that feeling that I suddenly felt? My face getting warmer, my heart beating in an odd pace. It's all just plainly weird.' _He quickly shoved his palms on his head, hoping that he could get his mind back into reality. But, failed utterly, because the moment he closed his eyes, he just saw those silvery blue eyes staring back at him, as it caused him to shake his head, hoping it would get the image off from his head. _'Does that mean that I should really have a girlfriend?'_ he thought, a bit vexed. It's not that he's against the idea of having a girlfriend, it's just he never really saw the sense of having one.

Yusei then tried to focus once again on making Jack's D-wheel as he went through the heart of the machine only to hit a point of realization.

'_Shoot. I actually forgot to buy those parts. Great, this is just…great.'_

"Oh my gosh!" Crow exclaimed, startling Yusei as it caused him to drop the screwdriver he is holding as he now stared at his orange-haired friend with conerm thinking that something might have happened, but the moment he saw Crow holding certain pieces of papers at hand. He just sighed, and went back to what he's doing. "Just where and when did you get these things!" Crow uttered, his mouth agape with his hands carefully holding onto the tickets that were placed on their small dining table. Jack, who happens to arrive from his usual coffee breaks at Café La Green, heard his scream as he curiously, went towards his spiky-haired friend with a brow raised skeptically at him.

"Why? What's that?" The blonde dude asked, but the moment he got a view as to what Crow had in hand, it only made him lose his concern as his lips quickly formed a grimace.

"Look, It's not just one," He stated, his eyes shimmering with pure happiness, as he waved the three tickets in front of Jack's face, "But THREE! Three Special, super limited tickets with backstage passes! Yusei, seriously where did you get this? Did you get this for me, huh!" He exclaimed, as he walked towards Yusei with zest, and shook his shoulders vigorously. "But, wait; you haven't answered my question a while ago. Where are those parts that you're supposed to buy? When you got home, you got nothing." He asked looking for an answer. However, Yusei just kept himself silent as he continued to work on Jack's D-Wheel, causing Crow to form a wild grin. "So, I guess you got this instead, huh? How were you able to get it? I'm a fanatic, but I definitely don't have access to these stuff!" Yusei definitely didn't know what to do, as he just stared at his friends, whose eyes are now staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Should he tell or should he not?

He's not sure, but he's sure about one thing: telling would definitely make a big _fuss__**. **_

But, could he just remain silent there? Knowing them well enough for the years that they have been together ever since they were living back in Satelite being silent or saying no is definitely not enough.

But, I bet you're wondering how can it be such a fuss?

Well, Yusei being given three special tickets to Aqua's concert, and going home empty handed, not fulfilling his objectives isn't plainly normal. Not to mention, that it was a girl, who gave him the tickets, a girl that has completely clouded his mind ever since their encounter.

"Uhh, I just got them by chance." Yusei blurted, as he quickly went back to whatever he was doing.

"Oh really?" Jack uttered, feeling more skeptical as he allowed his amethyst eyes to continue on piercing on towards the raven haired lad, to show his obvious dissatisfaction with his answer. "I somehow can't believe that you just got them by chance. Knowing you well enough, you wouldn't bother yourself into getting those tickets. Heck, not only you got just one, but you got three, and you don't even know Aqua, despite her fame." Yusei gulped, he really tried to be honest.

Well, it's not really much of an issue, it's just the fact that he got it from a girl! Knowing them well enough, they will definitely not stop on probing until they get every bit of information about it, and once they do, well, he doesn't know if it will be hell or whatever.

But, does he really have a choice? Or maybe he's just being paranoid?

"Did something happen?" Jack asked as face softened with his voice now with a serious tone and a worried feel on it, which Yusei wouldn't want to happen, because in the first place, nothing really happened!

Yusei just sighed, as he felt a massive headache rush on to his head due to its perplexed, confused and messy state.

'_Seriously, why am I having a hard time getting myself to tell them that it's just a girl, who gave me the tickets?'_ He thought as he allowed his fingers to massage his temples.

"Hey, you okay?" Crow asked, as Yusei tried to nod in return.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He tried to breathe, as he prepared himself for the worst that's about to come. "Do you guys really wanna know?" Crow and Jack looked at him questioningly. Truly, that they're curious, but is it something that serious?

"Well, it's not that serious, or anything. I simply, just got it from a girl. So, as I have said, I got it by chance. Satisfied?" Crow quickly formed a wild grin, as the atmosphere the heavy atmosphere dispersed with Jack on the other hand stared at him now with a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

'_I knew it.'_

"A girl? Seriously? No wonder you seemed to be in a daze while I was trying to talk to you a while ago! So, how did the girl gave you these oh-so expensive tickets? Seriously, you have a taste for high-class women, Yusei. You haven't got enough of Aki Izayaoi and Sherry Leblanc, huh?" Crow winked back at him, as it now caused Yusei to grimace himself.

"Yes, and No." Yusei sighed. "Now, should I get back to work?"

"Jeeze, what's to work about, you don't even have the parts to do your _work_. C'mon tell us about it a bit! I mean, I bet there's more to that than just the girl handing you a tickets. Heck, these tickets aren't some fliers that you can just hand out carelessly."

"Fine. Just promise me that you won't make such a big _fuss _about it."

* * *

A girl clad in a simple beige jumper with a white T-shirt having puffy sleeves under it, and simple beige rubber shoes, has been running around the streets of the Junk Market, feeling a bit lost and wary.

'_Omg, I don't know where I am right now.'_ She thought as she sighed. _'Though I am thankful for the guy a while ago, he was so kind enough to help me hide from those freaking reporters. Sigh, if it wasn't for those freaking peepz I wouldn't be lost here right now!'_ She inwardly growled due to irritation, which quickly died away, as she found herself blushing at the awkward moment that she just had a while ago. Especially she remembered the handsome raven-haired guy staring through her eyes. It was intense, and their proximity helped it to be even more intensified.

'_In fairness, he was handsome, not to mention that he looks like the winner of the Fortune Cup, and the one who pwned Team New World on the WRGP! But, that could merely just be a coincidence if he was that person. Maybe he was a fanatic? Jeeze, I can't believe I'm actually thinking about him when I already have a boyfriend!'_

However, before she can even fantasized, her phone rang as it completely disturbed her on her thoughts and stopped her in her tracks.

*Hey, are you okay?* A male voice sounded from her phone's speakers. *I am sorry that we took so long, it was kind of hard to track down your signal.*

But, the girl just sighed in relief for she was waiting for that for the last couple of hours. It's not that she can't call, the problem is she doesn't have enough cellphone load to make a call, which somehow makes her regret for going for a prepaid number. But, then again it has it's own uses.

"Nah, its okay. It was kind of my fault for pushing through this anyway. I'm just happy that you found me, and even bothered to call me. So, where should I go now?"

*Just turn left after you go through the alley at your right.*

With that, she quickly went on her way as she just saw a familiar black car parked on the street, causing her to form a very wide smile, as she quickly got in.

"You really have to learn when and where not to trust your girly _intuition_. I mean, seriously anything could have happened, Rika. Or should I say, Aqua?" The man sitting beside her uttered. The man looked as if he was in his mid-twenties, whilst he's simply clad jeans, T-shirt, and a navy blue jacket.

"Hey, don't call me like that in here, and its not trusting my _intuition_. I'm just following what I think is right." She sighed as she finally took off her beret, allowing her slight-wavy, bronze hair to fall on to her back, and used the beret to fan herself.

"Really?" The man asked, while raising a skeptic brow on her, "I wonder how many times have I heard that and saw you ending up in a mess. And you still consider that right? I mean, seriously this guy is just as terrible, you shouldn't allow him to keep on doing this to you." But, the girl just turned her back away from him, and stared at the buildings outside the window, trying to block away his words.

Truly, he was right. She always ended up getting ditched by her boyfriend recently, which always left her to be alone somewhere at someplace she barely knew as it only ended up making her wait for hours to the point that the media has already gotten to her, and would chase her until she could make a great escape. Truly, it has been happening too _frequently_ with her boyfriend, but she just can't assume so much, as she gave him the benefit of the doubt, despite the rumors that's been spreading all throughout the public, that he could be cheating, falling out of love, and worst using her fame for his own popularity. Prior to that, is a rumor that her guy is selling her out to the media by doing the ditching thing, but as said, she gave it a benefit of the doubt.

However, this wasn't new to her. She has been to a few relationships that only ended up with her crying due to either of those stated above.

But, was that enough to make her stop?

Was that enough to make her frigidly cold towards love?

Was that enough to make her freakingly tired to even dare fall in love deeply once more?

Definitely, not.

She just couldn't stop believing. She just couldn't allow herself to lose hope. Or maybe she was just making herself live in a delusional world where this thing called _love_ existed?

But, why does she even bother believing with something that's so superficial—this thing called love?

"I bet he was just busy. Maybe he had something to do, like a shoot or something. You know how showbiz can be demanding right?" She uttered trying to make a rationalization, but her dear manager just shook his head disappointingly.

"Rika, you know that I am just worried about you, especially that you'll be having your concert tomorrow."

"Exactly, the more that you shouldn't do this to me." She bit her lip, as she felt herself tremble a bit. Of course, she's not frigid, and she's definitely not numb, everything is actually making her crazy!

If she has to be honest, she just doesn't know, as to why she keeps allowing this to herself. Maybe it's because of her naïve belief that this thing called true love does existed, and maybe just maybe with the love rendered to her right now, it could be that.

But, deep inside she always had this question on mind:

'_Is true love really this painful?'_

"I'm sorry, Rika. It's just that I'm worried about you, and you're like a little sister to me you know." The blond guy beside her uttered, as his hazel eyes stared at her worriedly.

"It's okay. I understand, Nate." She stated as her lips formed a sad smile. _'Yes, those rumors aren't true. Get a grip, Rika. He may haven't showed up today, but he promised to be there tomorrow. He'll definitely come, I'm sure of it.'_

_

* * *

_"Oh so that's what happened?" Crow laughed, as his lips once again formed a mischievous grin. "I can't believe that I finally came to see the day were my friend has fallen in love! So, you're going to come tomorrow, right!"

"No." was Yusei's quick reply. "And definitely no, I'm not in love, Crow. You know that I'm really not in to stuff like that." Yusei sighed, as he had keep on saying that for the 100th time already.

"Awww, c'mon! That will be awesome! You're missing the fun! I bet Jack wouldn't mind coming along, plus those are three tickets anyway, right?"

"Then why won't you bring your girlfriends along or something. I don't mind. Because, I'm not interested." Yusei stated flatly, as he keep on trying to focus on to Crow's D-wheel this time.

"Jeeze, stop lying! I know that you wanted to see that girl that gave these to you, and seeing that she gave you those expensive tickets. I highly bet that she could be there." Crow keep on bugging Yusei with unwavering perseverance. P

"It wouldn't hurt to come. Plus, it's only right for you to go out from the garage from time to time, and loosen yourself up. Think of it as a big break or something?" Jack finally joined it, causing Crow to feel elated, and be more persistent.

"You really won't stop insisting me to go, huh?" Yusei sighed as he finally gave in, and dropped all his tools to face the two persistent guys, who just nodded at him in return.

"Fine, if that makes you happy then I'll go with you guys."

* * *

Wahahaha, the intro got even longer than how I expected it to be. XD

Well, I guess writing the idea is definitely different after all.

Anyways, I hope that you had fun reading this ;p I definitely poured my all into this one, as I actually took almost a day composing this. =.=

Yeah, it's short, but I had a hard time for some odd reason?o.O Well, sometimes even if I already have it on my head, I tend to find a way of expressing it in words.

So, yeah, I'll leave this at that for now.

Btw, just so you'd know I posted a poll on my profile regarding which I should update faster, so if you wanted this or my other fics to be my priority then you should probably take a look at it.

Anyways, please do review! Because your thoughts are highly appreciated, comments, criticisms, flames (yes, flames because even if it's a flame its still a plus to my review count XD that's just how much of an optimist me is ;p), and what not are highly accepted!

So, TC and do look forward for my next update!

-jory014

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**No Name:**

I'm really happy to hear that you've been enjoying my fic **Autumn Tryst**, and take interest into my scratch fic :p As much as I love YuseixOC fics, like you I find it hard to also find stuff like that =.= I find them to be a rare kind of species =.=

Anyways, thanks for the awesome review and for reading my fics! For you and for the rest, I'll definitely try to do my best and improve at my writing so I can write even better fics :)) If you find me inspiring, I shall say likewise, because you and the rest of the readers/reviewers, help me feel even more inspired to continue on writing!

Also, do look forward for my next updates!

TC

-jory014


	3. Chapter 3

Ei, sorry for the late update!

Well, I am kinda busy recently (especially with hellweek going on), and a lot happened so yeah you get it. I wasn't even able to update my other fics. Nevertheless, I chose this instead since it has been two weeks since its last updates.

Anyways, like the usual, I'd like to thank those who reviewed!

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-96**

**Yuseirulez34**

**KirbyStar64**

**Hitsuji87**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**1supergirl4**

**DinosaursgoRawr101 **

And the rest who faved and subscribed!

Truly, you all are an inspiration to make me go on, and of course made me happy! :)

If I have to be honest, I was really surprised to get your feedbacks, because I didn't realize the chapter was funny as most told me, since the last chapter was a mix of a bit of humor at the same time drama. So, yeah.

Anyways, for now, please do enjoy this latest installment of **Love Written In The Stars**.

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

_I'm looking at an angel  
And believe me when I say  
She got that whole place glowing (x3)  
And she's high in the sky singing  
Way above the clouds in the sky singing (x4)_

Angel

By: Akon

* * *

-Chapter 03-

"Oh my gosh!" Crow exclaimed with so much joy to the point that he was almost squealing.

He quickly got himself ready, as he quickly dressed up for his most awaited concert. Heck, he even woke up earlier than usual due to so much excitement, as he even tucked the tickets securely with his deck of cards making sure that he will be able to go to this event. "I really can't believe that this is happening!" Jack on the other hand grimaced in response at the sight of his friend; heaving a small sigh.

"Seriously, what's so good about this concert anyway? I mean, I know she's famous, and all, but I've never seen you get so excited and actually so desperate to get into _this_ specific concert. I mean, despite being an avid fan, you don't even bother about these things." Jack stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone, as he also tried to get ready for he knows that if he goes slower than his present rate of dressing-up, Crow would definitely not stop getting into his nerves.

Yusei just watched his friends carefully as he got himself ready. Truly, that whatever just transpired the other wasn't really much, but if you'll have to ask him. Somehow, he felt blessed that he did met her.

Seeing that it's been a long time ever since Poppo Time got this lively. Plus, to him, Crow just really needs this big break for really working hard to make money for all of them, since he is the one making the most out of all of them. So, those tickets really meant a lot, heck in all his life that he'd been with his friends, he has never seen Crow _this _happy.

Moreover, meeting that girl right then and there, making him feel such various emotions at just a mere moment. It was just different. However, could he really call all of that love, or just a mere rush of hormones surging through his veins?

Truly, the girl did occupied his mind a bit, but could it be just what Crow calls as a mere crush, infatuation, or something great and deep as love?

Then again, the question once again pops into his mind: _'Is love really something that's important to the point that everyone just has to fuss about it?'_

"Well, for your information, this concert is actually very _special._" Crow stated proudly as he had his hands both placed on his waist; his face plastered with a very wide grin, whilst Jack just stared at him with a brow raised at him skeptically.

"How special could that be?"

"Well, as you said, she is famous. However, she's not just famous for being an awesome singer," Crow uttered, as he stared through Jack's amethyst eyes unwaveringly. Feeling so sure and so proud on what he is about to say. "Aqua's also famous for being a very good duelists, who has the bravery to even wield a pure Ice Barrier Deck, and today at her concert, a duel with commence between her and a very lucky audience, and if that person wins, he or she will get a chance to hang out with Aqua for one full day. I'll definitely would want to take on that opportunity! It has been my dream to duel someone like her! Not to mention that I can be with her for a whole day, if I win it." With that he quickly scooted himself to his precious D-wheel, the Black Bird, wore his trustworthy black helmet, and revved his engine.

"So, what are you waiting for? The concert's about to start in like thirty-minutes!"

* * *

It was definitely busy as all the make-up artists surrounded Rika, as some did her nails, some did her hair, and of course a handful doing her face.

Though she was supposedly stressed, nervous and anxious instead, she was definitely feeling excited, as she stared at herself in front of the dresser's mirror with awe.

She just really loves seeing her fans being happy, whilst they cheer on her wildly as she sings love songs filled with her own emotions of blissfulness.

But, that wasn't all. There was something more important to that just now, that can make her more happy and excited than usual, and that concerns none other than her own subject of love.

Truly, that yesterday wasn't a good day at all, but today is different for her boyfriend had promised her to come at this very special day of hers.

_'Yeah, he was just busy yesterday. Maybe something just happened._' She tried to rationalize herself. _'I still believe in you, Trent. No matter what they say.'_

But, was believing enough for their love to work?

_'Ring Ring Ring_' sounded her cellphone lying at the dresser. Nate, who noticed, was quick with his movements, despite the busy moments at the dressing room, as he was able to take his star's cellphone. Although, the moment he saw the caller, his small thin lips quickly formed a grimace, as his hazel eyes started to glare at it. If only looks can kill, the cellphone could have melted due to his blazing gaze.

Due to the long silence, Rika got curious herself, as she shifted a bit from her seat, hoping to get a glance of her manager even if it was just from a peripheral view.

"Hey, Nate, who's that? Is there something wrong?" She asked, but Nate didn't say anything somehow making her feel a bit worried.

As much as her manager cares for her, her manager cares for her more than the usual artist-manager relationship. For Nate treats her as if she was his younger sister, especially with the years that they've been through ever since he was able to discover her wonderful talent. With that, he has enough reasons to loathe all of those bastards of a boyfriend, who did nothing but make her cry, and Trent is definitely a part of his blacklist of bastards.

"Hey, is that Trent?" She asked as the feeling of excitement quickly flushed away from her system, as worry started to creep on to her chest. However, Nate just didn't respond, as he just heaved a sigh. "Nate, I know that you don't like him. But, he _is_ my boyfriend. You might want to give that call to me."

"But, Rika, I really don't like this guy, and I really don't trust him well-enough, especially at this spectacular day to talk to you right now." The manager quickly protested, but Rika didn't heed his words as she tried to reach out her hand, with her opened palms, waiting for the phone to be placed there, which Nate did hesitantly.

"I am sorry, Nate. I understand. But, He is my boyfriend, he may have wronged me a few times, but," she paused, as she beamed him a sad smile. "I still believe in him, and I still love him." With that she averted her gaze from her now disappointed manager, as she finally answered the call.

_*_Rika* A slightly deep tenor voice called her name, causing shivers to run through her spine. For some odd reason, with the seriousness and tone of his voice, Rika couldn't help but sense that there is something wrong, as the worry she felt just now grew.

"Trent? Why? What's wrong? Did something happen?" She asked, as everyone paused in whatever they are doing as all eyes were now staring at the now anxious-looking artist. Nate on the other hand, definitely didn't like this one bit. He is sure that Trent is up for something no good at all. He just hopes that whatever it was it won't affect Rika and her performance today.

*Let's Break Up*

She froze on the spot. She was just shocked. No word can definitely express her frantic expression. Her head quickly went blank and empty, as her jaw just dropped open. She can't even utter at all, and due to that shockness her hand quickly lost it's grip as it made her drop her phone.

But, Nate quickly got a hold of her, as his big hands quickly clasped both of her small shaking hands. Whatever Trent told her, Nate was definitely sure that it is something so serious to make Rika so shocked to the point that she almost lost her footing, her face looking as if she was suddenly struck by lightning.

But, before the people inside the dressing room can even utter a word, suddenly one of the program committee stormed through the door.

"Hey, the concert is going to start in about five minutes! Aqua, you better get ready, you're on que!"

* * *

Yusei was definitely surprised the moment he entered the concert hall, with all the fans trying to squeeze there way in from the entrance, finding the best seats for today's performance. Everything was definitely in place, as the stage were all decorated all blue with all those bubble fetish, with two big screens beside it for everyone can see the performance up close even from the back, as lights endlessly flashed at various places. It may haven't started it, but the stage is already ready for whatever kind of performance that he's about to see.

_'Wow, her concert is just like a Duel Tournament. Heck, I think the crowd is even far more greater in numbers than a usual Duel Tournament.'_ He thought.

"Man, we're really so lucky!" Crow quickly exclaimed, as the three of them followed their escorts towards the special front seats near the stage. "I mean, not only do we get the front seats, we don't have to fall in line like the rest just to get in! Yusei you're so the man!"

It wasn't long enough as they finally got into their, seats and everything was at their places, as the lights finally focused on the front stage, where a girl with bronze hair, and silvery blue eyes, appeared on stage. She was clad in an azure-colored off-shoulder dress that reaches up to three inches above her knee. She had sky blue boots reaching up to her knees, with an aqua, drop-shape hair clip clipped on to the side her hair, with aqua, drop-shape earrings, pierced on her ears, and light blue bangles hanging on both of her wrists. Though it was supposed to be a blast, the crowd became quiet, as all eyes were on her frozen figure.

It was different from everyone expected, because instead of a girl filled with smiles, all they saw is a girl standing there lifelessly, as her eyes stared blankly at wherever.

Yusei was definitely shocked himself, not for the girl's expression, but for those familiar silvery blue eyes, that made him entranced ever since their encounter.

"It's her." He suddenly uttered, as it somehow caught his friends attention, as they eyed him curiously.

"Her?" Jack asked.

"She's the one who gave me the tickets."

"What?" Crow almost screamed. "No way? How can you say so?"

"Those eyes, I remember those sad, silvery-blue eyes. It was the same eyes that stared into me on that day."

Rika on the other hand didn't know what to do. She just can't get herself to speak. She can't even move from her spot, no matter how she wanted to. It was just all too overwhelming.

Nate, who was watching at her feeling a bit horrified quickly rushed to the backstage.

"Guys! Quick! Shut all of the lights now, and get me connected to her through her headphones!" He quickly exclaimed, as the backstage crew somehow were kind of caught off guard, but did what he said, as the whole concert hall quickly got engulfed in complete darkness, as it somehow caused the crowd to gasp in an instant.

Rika was also surprised at the sudden darkness, before her, but even if she was supposed to react, she remained unmoved at her spot. However, in the midst of darkness, a voice suddenly rang into the headphones of her mic, as it somehow startled her a bit.

*Rika! Pull yourself together!*

_'Nate!'_

*I know this is hard for you, but you're not Rika, you're Aqua right now. Think about the fans that have been looking forward to see you today. For the fan's sake, for their happiness, isn't that why you wanted to be a singer? To bring happiness? I am really sorry, Aqua, but we can't back down right now. You have to be strong. So, please, Aqua.* Tears quickly formed on her eyes. Everything was just really too much. How can she share happiness, when she knew that deep in her heart right now that she can't be happy at all? Heck, does she even have a tinge of happiness right now?

But, regardless, she can't let them down. She has to be strong as her dear manager said, for the sake of her dream, for the sake of her goals, and especially, for the sake of her fans that has been supporting her. For without them, she wouldn't have gotten this far.

"Alright." She whispered. "I'm ready." With that the music suddenly started to boom through the speakers, as the lights all went back slowly, along with the screens that's now flashing her face plastered with her glistening smile.

"Sorry, for the hold up everyone!" She exclaimed, as the crowd cheered, feeling amazed at the sudden new gimmick. "I guess, there's nothing wrong for a dramatic start isn't it? Well, enough about that, now, let's get this show going!" With that, the crowd cheered harder, causing her to feel a bit better. '

_'Yes, I am Aqua right now, and as Aqua, it's my dream to share my happiness to everyone through my love songs.'_

With that, the concert went on as she sang all her heart out that's filled nothing but woes.

Yusei, who was watching from the crowd, was definitely taken by her wonderful voice. To him, right now, she just looks like an angel singing from the skies with her heavenly voice.

_'No wonder Crow likes her so much. Not only is her voice so beautiful, but it's her songs. Her songs filled with emotions.'_

It was definitely a lively performance as everyone enjoyed it. Even Aqua found herself forgetting her supposedly dilemma.

Surely, it was painful; yet, it was definitely not enough to stop her. Her love for music and her fans is definitely something that can make her transcend whatever affliction may come her way.

However, it did dawn to her as she sang songs of love, as questions started to fill her head, like:

_Is this thing called love real? _

_Is this thing called love worth fighting for, as she says through her songs? _

_Is this thing called love worth putting your faith in?_

Right now, she definitely can't say anything to that. Heck, with the suddenly realizations, she even thought to be unworthy of singing these songs regarding a subject that she's now doubting.

"Wooh! Are you all having fun?" She screamed, the moment she ended her song, as the crowd just screamed in return. "Well, as the concert comes to an end, I bet all of you are all excited right now, because right now is the time to DUEL!"

"Everyone has a chance to be selected, however, sadly there's only one lucky person that will get picked from the crowd. So, now let the light roulette pick our wonderful duelist!" With the spotlights all gathered to form into one, as it pointed towards various places, causing the crowd to get excited.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! I oh-so hope to get picked!" Crow exclaimed, as he prayed himself, hoping that God would here him. With that, in a matter of seconds the spotlight finally started to slow down as it stopped at a certain raven-haired lad's place, as it caused him to feel a bit startled especially after seeing his face at the gigantic screens in front of the stage.

"Oh my gosh, did Yusei just got picked?" Crow uttered suddenly uttered. Aqua, who saw his face also felt surprised, for she definitely remembers him so well, but of course, hid the facts to herself. However, the longer she stared at him, somehow other than the fact that she happens to have met him on the semi-messy streets of Satelite, she just can't help but have a nagging feeling that he's more to just than that, as realization hit her.

_'Oh my gosh, no way. He isn't a Yusei Fudo wanna-be after all! It's Yusei Fudo himself! This is definitely my lucky day.'_

But, it wasn't just her who was surprised, actually the audience was surprised themselves, as murmurs started to fill in the room.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from team 5D's?"

"Oh my gosh, it's the Duel King, Yusei Fudo!"

"No way, it's really Yusei Fudo? Can't believe that he's also an Aqua fan!"

Though they may just be murmurs, Yusei can definitely hear it as it caused him to feel a bit embarrassed, but it wasn't definitely enough to make the embarrassment manifest on his face, as he successfully kept it to himself.

"Oh my gosh, it's actually the Duel King, Yusei Fudo!" Aqua exclaimed, as a wild grin formed along her lips. "I so feel honored that I'm given the chance to duel you! So, please Yusei Fudo, come up to the stage!"

* * *

Lol, I was supposed to end this sooner, but I was about to do so, my ipod suddenly played the song Angel, which I have specially quoted for this chapter, thus allowing me to go on at this length. XD

Anyway, I do hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I really tried doing my best for this one, as I have pushed my limits, as I am more sleep deprived than my usual sleep depravity. (Well, since that this term is filled with mostly major subjects, it was definitely different from before as school somehow became more demanding, more stressful, hectic, and whatsoever, plus my own circumstances outside-of-school life, all I can say is that All hell breaks loose. XD and I meant that in all honesty.)

If I have to be honest, I was surprised that I was able to update. Well, actually I wasn't supposedly able to write, because I actually have to cancel a few engagements today, because thank God my mom allowed me to stay at home, because if I didn't. Heck, I don't think I wouldn't have time to do all of my homework. =.= And it just happens that I was able to finish homework a bit early (but it took me a whole day alright), so yeah, here it is.

So, please don't forget to review! Because those really mean a lot to me as it helps me to keep on going!

TC

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**KirbyStar64:**

No, probs I guess :p. Well, for me of course it's worth it to read and reply to each review as they are one of my sources of motivation to write.

Anyways, I'm happy to see that you have enjoyed the last chapter. ^^,

Lol, regarding your question, I can't really advise you anything seeing that fanfiction _like this_, is just my style of writing.

However, there is one thing that I can say, just write, and treat writing as if you're painting a beautiful picture. :) and no matter what, don't stop. Just go on, because through practice you'll definitely better, and even learn various styles of writing. (actually, it took me I think a year or two to write like this. Heck, I barely reach 1000 words per chapter before too. XD)

Prior to that, you should write as if you're looking at one of the eyes of characters. Your fic doesn't have to be first pov, it may work even if you're writing on third pov. Just write what you want, and make sure that you really love what you're writing. The words will just come out naturally, and you'll even be suprised to see what you've written yourself.

Lastly, of course, most especially be creative, as writing fiction or any kind of story is a form of creative writing, so let your imaginations flow, and that's it. ^^,

I can't really say if your OC is a Mary-Sue, as I have no background information on it. But, they say that to know a character if it's a mary sue, you have to see if the character takes away the spot light too much, and the story is revolving too much on that person. Also, check if the character would become super nerfed or overpowered to the point that he/she is the answer to all of the problems. To be sure, take the litmus test for characters. That can be helpful. :)

However, I really don't believe in Mary Sues that much, but what I just do is make the character realistic as much as I can.

Anyways, thanks for reviewing once again! Do look forward to my next update!

TC

jory014


	4. Chapter 4

(SUPER REVISED, YES READ IT ITS VEEEEEERY DIFFERENT FROM THE LAST MESSED UP CHAPTER 4)

Hi again.

Another whatever number of days, weeks and months, I have finally decided to write back again.

To be honest, what made me not update other than school was, I just can't write anymore with school in my mind.

(CLICHE MOMENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK :p)

What I mean is, of course school is important, as much as I love to write, (yes, two different things), and I want to do my best to both of them. With the busy days I had this term, I can no longer balance writing and school in a single heck of a life style, thus I have to decide, School or writing?

Of course, I chose school. :p

But, that doesn't make love writing less. If I love writing less, then I could have posted not-so-good quality made chapters, (which I somehow also kinda did while in the making of Autumn Tryst, which didn't do me good at all, and I don't want that to happen again.)

(CLICHE MOMENT ENDED...was that cliche?o.O)

So, since it is my '20-days-only' summer vacation, I finally went back to writing. However, this time I don't think I'll update really fast unless my heart yearns to, as I want to spend it 'accordingly'. Lols

Anyways, I am really happy that despite my absence people are reading and reviewing the fic still, and due to that, even if 'quitting' on writing is kinda tempting during my long absence, I can't stop thinking about you guys who are really waiting for my releases.

So, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the last chapter 4:

**Sister Of The Pharoah **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**KirbyStar64**

**1supergirl4**

**Lily321**

Anyways, enough of that let's get on with the revised chapters!

(I can say that this time I improved. The more the writer's experienced with life, the more the story becomes alive, and I hope that this will reflect in this latest chapter.)

**SPECIAL NOTE: **Due to my VERY LONG ABSENCE, I was able to make a very EXCLUSIVE REAL (yes, real, believe me or not, but yes its real like I always do) DUEL. That's all. This is definitely to compensate the crappy duel I made before.

PLEASE DO ENJOY!

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

_She looked at me, took me by surprise, yeah_  
_As if she took me by the hand_  
_To some foreign land and had me way up_  
_Way above the clouds in the sky, singing_

Angel

By: Akoni

* * *

-Chapter 4-

Yusei was still shocked as he remained frozen on the spot with all the lights flashing wildly everywhere now beamed at him, as the crowd around him cheered.

Crow on the other hand just screamed with pure awesomeness as he nudged his friends frozen figure.

"OH MY GOSH, Yusei! You just got picked!" Truly, Crow was escastic. "Damn, I feel so jealous!"

"Crow, I don't think I shou-"

"Huh? What the hell are you taking about?" Crow uttered as he screamed, his voice with a tinge of irritation. "How dare you say no! This is a great honor, Yusei Fudo, and anybody here would die just to be in your shoes"

"Hey, don't count me in that fanatic shenanigans! I definitely don't plan to die to just duel a singer." Jack suddenly blurted, butting in to the conversation, which Crow heavily ignored.

"Shut Up, Jack. Anyways, I may haven't been picked, but seeing that you're my friend, and I bet that you want to meet Aqua again personally, I am very happy to see you duel her!" Crow exclaimed happily, whilst giving Yusei a supporting pat on the shoulders. "So, go there and duel her for me, and win it, okay! Don't ever hold back!"

Yusei was at lost for words, yet nodded. Truly, duels aren't really something new to him. Heck, that is something that he had done almost all of his life! It's just that, he can help but find himself himself in a state of shock, confusion, and even nervousness as he found his heart racing hard beneath his chest. It's just _different_ then the usual duel stadium, or the special highway for dueling!

"Yusei Fudo, please come up to the stage!" Aqua exclaimed as she jumped off from the stage. With the transparent wires connected to her belt, it made her look like as if she was flying to the midst of the concert hall towards the young raven haired lad, with a hand reaching out to him, and her bright face beaming at him unwaveringly. Yusei blushed at the angel-like figure above him.

_'She really does look like an angel.'_ He thought in awe. However, before he can even shoot off to 'La-la Land', Crow quickly nudged him on the waist, waking him from his daze.

"Hey, I know that she's pretty and all, but don't go dazing around here! Everybody's waiting!" Crow quickly whispered on to his hear, thus making Yusei clasp her hand with both hands and got himself pulled into the air with the singer, flying towards the stage.

"Hold on tight!" Aqua held on to Yusei, as her free hand snaked around Yusei's waist, causing Yusei to flinch a bit with the sudden contact. "You better hold on to me, too." She stated stuttering a bit with her usual cheery smile, as her face blushed a bit with embarrassment. Yusei however, kept himself silent whilst he did likewise knowing what she meant by holding on to her too, which he did anyway to avoid anything unnecessary to happen. But, as he felt her small, soft frame near his body, he can't help but feel himself getting warm, as his heart raced faster than the pace of his nervous heart.

_'Here it is again. Why is my heart beating like this? Why do I feel all embarrassed all of a sudden? Is this the 'chilling, shivery feeling of attraction' as Crow would put it? '_

"YUSEI! DO YOU BEST!" Crow screamed, but then turned to his blond friend beside him.

"Man, Yusei is really lucky. That was just freaking awesome!" Crow squealed in joy like a rabid fan boy, making Jack sigh, but then whip up a smile.

"Now, I think I know why the both of you seem to get attracted to her." Jack uttered in as-a-matter-of-fact tone, with his face plastered with a smirk and arms crossed in front of his chest.

* * *

The gliding pair finally arrived on staged as the both of them gracefully landed on the stage's floor, as the screens now showed a close-up view of their faces. Yusei quickly tried to get his composure back, as he tried to calm down and focus. He just can't let Crow down, and he won't let this odd feelings get ahead of him.

"Alright! As you all know, there will only be one duel featured for today, and our lucky person here, Yusei Fudo has a chance to have a date with me for one, whole, complete day!" She grinned at the crowd, somehow surprising Yusei a bit.

_'D-D-Date? What date? I never heard of this! I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve this, I'm not even her fan. Oh wait...'_

**_**_**_"...__today at her concert, a duel will commence between her and a very lucky member of the audience, and if that person wins, he or she will get a chance to hang out with Aqua for one full day."******_

_'Still, there's no such thing as 'date' mentioned there! Or maybe, Crow just got it wrong?'_

Regardless, the crowd still cheered. The rest of them may have not been picked, but the fact that it was the Duel King himself, which they adored, felt that he was worthy of that, and especially for the fact that this duel will definitely beget a great awesome outcome.

"Yusei, I may not be as good like you, but I hope that you won't go easy on me!" Aqua stated, as she two men from the backstage crew quickly rushed to the scene as they equipped her with her aqua-colored duel disk, with an azure gem in the middle of the duel disk near where her deck is placed, complementing her outfit. Aqua without any moment of hesitation then activated her duel disk.

_'Right, date or not, I promised Crow that I'll do my best. I'll definitely not hold ANYTHING back.' _

Yusei then activated his duel disk as well, and quickly placed his deck on the duel disk's deck compartment.

"Likewise. I'll definitely give it my all."

"Alright then, take it from here MC!" She stated as suddenly a man with a purple colored suite, black shiny pants, and red bow-tie appeared on the stage. With his long Afro hair, and funny grin, the crowd cheered for a very familiar man's appearance.

"Hello, and Good Afternoon to all of you! Right now, a duel will commence between the great singer, Aqua, and our very famous contender, the Duel King himself, Yusei Fudo!" The MC stated with zest. "Now, let's turn on the screen roulette to determine who will go first for this special, and exclusive duel!" With that the screen quickly both flashed Aqua's faced, then started blinking with Yusei's face appearing simultaneously with every flash, making the crowd even more excited. Finally, after a few seconds it finally slowed down, and went to a full stop as it now just flashed Yusei's stern face.

"Alright, now, DUEL START!"

[Yusei: 4000 Aqua:4000]

"Draw!" with that Yusei started and drew his opening hand, same with the bronze-haired girl in front of him.

_'Yes, I'll definitely not back down. With this, I'll definitely win this for Crow!'_

"I set my monster in faced down defense position, then I set two cards faced down, then I end my turn!" Yusei was definitely serious, as his eyes stared at the field, and especially on the girl in front of him.

_'I won't put my guard down. She may not seem competitive, but as Crow just said she's definitely not just any Duelist. I wonder what kind of Ice Barrier deck she has? Ice Barrier Decks may not have the best support like Black Wings, Six Samurais and what not, and the fact that each card relies with another Ice Barrier monster, making people scared to use it. However, they definitely have a lot of potential, and there are definitely various kinds that can be made with them. For example it can be a hybrid like a Frog/Ice Barrier Deck, Warrior/Ice Barrier Deck, Hero Absolute Zero-centered Ice Barrier, or a pure Ice Barrier deck of Warriors or Spell-casters even. But, beyond these kinds of decks that can be made with Ice Barriers, is the force beyond these cards, the legendary Ice Barrier Dragons.' _

Aqua, in contrast to Yusei just stared at the field nonchalantly with her cheery smile still plastered on her face.

"Just like how you usually duel. Impressive. This is definitely making me feel excited!" She squealed, then finally drew her card. "Draw! First, I activate a spell card Medallion of the Ice Barrier! This cards allows me to draw out any Ice Barrier Monster from my deck, so I draw out General Gantala, of the Ice Barrier. Then I shall summon, Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier [atk-1500 def-1000] in attack position, and order it to attack your faced down monster!" She declared, with her arm emphatically pointed towards Yusei, as her monster quickly dashed towards the monster, who happens to be Shield Wing [atk-0 def-900] withstanding the attack due to its special effect.

"Oh, I didn't expect that, but that doesn't mean I'll stop from there. I set two cards faced down, and then I end my turn."

"Its finally the first turn, and until nobody has been scathed! This is definitely a heated duel, I wonder who will be the first to commit first blood? Will it be, Aqua, or Yusei Fudo!" The MC exclaimed, making the crowd even more excited as they all cheered.

"Draw!" Yusei then stared at his hand for a moment, then stared back into the field.

_'For now with a few cards used, I still can't determine what kind of Ice Barrier Deck she has. But, for sure, it's definitely not a Frog hybrid, since Frog Ice Barriers rely on low leveled monsters._' He thought, as he now focused on the cards at his hand. _'Right now, with Heavy Storm on my hand, and Starlight Road on the field, I can use Starlight Road's effect on my own Heavy Storm to special summon Stardust Dragon. However, if I go for an attack now, and that faced down card is something that can destroy Stardust Dragon I may just lose a monster instead and end up empty on my side. I guess, I'll have to wait for it then before I pull "that" off." _

"I set a monster in faced down defense position, then I set a card faced down, and then I end my turn."

"Draw! If you won't attack, then I'll keep on attacking, I summon Spined Gillman [atk-1300 def-0] in attack position! Due, to Spined Gillman's effect its attack raises all sea-serpent, aqua, and fish type monsters on the field, thus raising it's attack to 1700! Now, Spined Gillman attack that faced down monster!"

_'I wouldn't allow that for now!'_

"I won't let you, trap card activate! Scrap Iron Scarecrow! Once per turn, I can activate this card to negate a monster's attack, then it allows me to reset it back into the field."

"I see, then I guess, whatever you're protecting there must be something, so Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier attack the faced down monster!' The monster, which happens to be Dandylion quickly got destroyed, however due to it's effect two plant tokens quickly emerged on the field in defense position.

"Oh, I didn't expect that. I guess, it didn't really matter to you if that was destroyed, huh? Then I'll have to end my turn for now."

_'Another turn with no progress at all. She is good, and she's obviously not holding anything back. However, I'm getting this feeling that as the duel prolongs I can feel her, despite the smile plastered on her fine face, that she's definitely serious and getting even more aggressive. I may need to counter attack now.'_

"Draw!"

_'Alright, just what I need.'_ Yusei grinned a bit as he unhesitatingly placed the drawn card into the duel disk.

"I summon Debris Dragon in attack position! Due to Debris Dragon's effect I can special summon a monster with 500 or less attack from the graveyard, thus I special summon Dandylion back into the field, and tune one Plant Token and the Dandylion to Debris Dragon! Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon [atk-2500 def-2000] in attack position! Due to Dandylion's effect, two Plant Tokens are special summoned into the field in defense position. Now, Stardust Dragon attack Spined Gillman!"

"Now, it's my turn to counter! Trap Activate, Mirror Force! As you all know, once an attack is declared, this card can be activated, and destroys all attack position monsters!"

"I won't let you, Stardust Dragon use Victim Sanctuary!" With that the attacking dragon quickly dispersed away from the field into bits of starlight glows, negating and destroying the card immediately.

Aqua was definitely surprised at the sudden stunt, and felt herself even more excited through the duel. _'My heart may hurt, but for some reason, with the heat of the battle, I can't help but use my woes as my strength.'_

_'I can't risk anything anymore, I have to destroy whatever that faced down card is.'_

"Then, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that other faced down card."

"That was really awesome!" Aqua finally squealed with enthusiasm, feeling all giddy inside. "I've never felt this great while dueling! Dueling you was definitely the best." She beamed Yusei her calm smile, somehow causing him to blush at such wonderful sight. However, this time he was able to keep his composure as he replied calmly himself with a smile.

"Likewise, I find you really challenging myself."

"It has been about four turns, and still no one has been damaged! This duel keeps getting challenging as it progresses! Will it end up in a draw, or someone's lost!" The MC stated, somehow getting the people so worked up and more absorbed into the duel.

"Now, I special summon back Stardust Dragon into the field in attack position, and then, I end my turn."

"Draw! Brace yourself, Yusei, because I'm going all out! I tribute my Spined Gillman, and Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier to summon General Gantala of the Ice Barrier [atk- 2700 def-2000]!"

"Woah! That's definitely one of the strongest monsters in the Ice Barrier archetype! It's attack is definitely far greater than Stardust Dragon, will Yusei be able to do anything to stop this monster?" The MC exclaimed with surprise, whilst Yusei just stayed quite calm at his place.

"Now, General Gantala, destroy Stardust Dragon!"

"Like, I'll allow you to do that, I activate Scrap Iron Scare Crow!"

"Hmf, so that card is still there, huh? Then I end my turn. However, as I end my turn I activate Gantala's special effect. As I end my turn, I can special summon any Ice Barrier Monster from the graveyard to the field, so I call for Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier in Defense Position."

_'Stardust Dragon is definitely no match to Gantala. However, if only she attacked something else then Stardust Dragon, then I can actually do something to turn the tables around. I guess, I'll have to wait for that opening then for now.'_

"Draw! Now, Stardust Dragon attack Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier!" Yusei ordered, however as Stardust Dragon attacked with his Shooting Sonic attack, the Pilgrim stayed unscathed on the field. Somehow surprising Yusei, whilst Aqua grinned playfully at the sight.

"Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier has a special effect, it can never be destroyed by monsters with an attack of 1900 and above."

_'Just like Sonic Chick's effect. However, I actually expect more for an Ice Barrier's effect especially with two of them in the field. I have a feeling that are more to that somewhere in her deck, and I definitely can't make her summoning anything than Gantala. I really need that opening now.'_

"I end my turn."

"Draw! Now, I change Pilgrim's position to attack position then I order Gantala to attack Stardust Dragon!"

"Then I activate Scrap Iron Scare Crow! Thus, negating the attack!"

"Then I order Pilgrim to attack one of your Plant Tokens! Then I summon Defender of the Ice Barrier in attack position, and I set a card faced down. Turn end! Seeing that there are no Ice Barrier monsters in the graveyard, I can't activate Gantala's effect for now."

_'Yes, this is the opening that I am waiting for.'_

"Draw! Now, I summon Effect Veiler in attack position! Then I tune one of the Plant Tokens to Effect Veiler! Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron [atk-200 def-1500] in attack position! Then I activate it's effect, once it's summoned it allows me to draw out a card!"

As Yusei draws, somehow a glint quickly flashed on his dark eyes, making him smirk. They're maybe a around a meter or so distance between them, yet, Aqua can't help but notice the sudden change of expression of Yusei's face somehow sending shivers down to her spine.

_'That smirk. Did he actually draw something that could end this in an instant? Regardless, I'm ready for anything!'_

"Now, I tune Stardust Dragon to Formula Synchron! Clustering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon [atk-3300 def-2500], in attack position!"

"Oh my gosh, isn't that one of Yusei Fudo's ace monster cards! This duel is definitely one heck of a duel! Brace Yourselves!" The MC spurted, as the crowd now felt silent with awe.

"I'm not stopping there! I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog to special summon Quickdraw Synchron into the field, then tune it to another Plant Token and Shield Wing! Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer [atk-2600 def- 2500] in attack position! Once it's summoned, I can select and destroy cards on the field up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material, thus I destroy that faced down card, and General Gantala!"

Aqua was definitely surprised at the sudden fit that transpired, as her jaw dropped in awe. However, she will definitely not stop from there!

"I may not be that strong, but I am strong enough to withstand this, activate trap card, Wobaku! For one whole turn, all monsters can't be destroyed through battle, and any battle damage will be reduced to zero!"

_'I didn't expect that. I guess, even if she doesn't use that card, with all the high attack monsters, I still can't attack with that Defender of the Ice Barrier on the Field. However, that will not make me feel hesitant, I'll definitely find a way to end this soon.'_

"Wow! That was definitely a good counter! Though turns has passed, yet not a single attack went through! This yet one of the longest times that damage hasn't been dealt with!"

Aqua somehow sighed in relief. With the way things are now, it's definitely getting bleak on her side. However, that's not enough to bring her down. She has but one last resort.

_'Yes, I still have that. I can pull that off. I'll definitely turn the tables with this!'_

"I end my turn."

"Finally! Draw! Watch out Yusei, because you're not the only one who can pull of something as awesome as that! Now, I tune Pilgrim of the Ice Barrier to Defender of the Ice Barrier! Like the melting light that disperses the cold winter ice be the melting light that pierces through the depths of a frozen heart! Synchro Summon! Burst Forth! Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier [atk-2500 def-1700] in attack position!"

_'So, it's finally here. Gungnir, one of the legendary Ice Barrier Dragons.'_

"Now, I activate it's effect, by discarding two cards from my hand I can destroy two cards on the field!" She stated as she made a grin herself. "Go, Gungnir Icicle Shots!"

"I won't let you, Trap Activate, Starlight Road! This card's effect activates when two or more cards are destroyed on my side of the field, this card then negates the effect and destroys the card, then special summons a Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck! So, Stardust Dragon, come forth!" With that a flash of light appeared on the field, as it made Gungnir disperse in such immense light, whilst Stardust Dragon emerged from it.

"Man, that was really amazing." Aqua stated awestruck, then later sighed. "You truly are the Duel King. I guess, I have nothing to do but to end my turn."

"Aqua, that was really a great duel, and somehow I felt really honored to have a duel with you." Yusei stated, somehow making Aqua flushed with embarrassment.

"You don't have to put it that way!" She stated, flustered. "I should be the one saying that. I mean, you were so awesome back there!"

"Likewise, you were strong as well. Now, Stardust Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon and Junk Destroyer make a direct attack!" with the three monster's attack [8400] Aqua's life-points quickly dropped to zero.

"That was definitely a beautiful One-Turn-Kill! We have a winner!"

With that the crowd cheered, as the screens flashed the word Winner and Congratulations simultaneously.

"I guess, someone actually won a date with me!" Aqua suddenly uttered.

_'Oh, I actually forgot about that.'_

* * *

So, how was that?

Yes, same chapter ending (sorta), but for me it felt really awesome!

Even with the normal life points of 8000, Yusei (me) could still pull off that one-turn-kill. To be honest, when I dueled, I never expected to have such a beautiful outcome, most importantly summon Shooting Star Dragon. O.O

Lol, It was kinda funny, because I was kinda lazy so, I used Yusei's deck, while I made the AI use my Ice Barrier Deck, which is somehow funny because the AI really did well in using that deck. O.O However, if the AI uses Yusei's deck, the AI does fine, but the AI often misses a lot of combos that could have happened on certain turns. And seeing that Yusei is the protagonist, I made sure that every combo possible was pulled off, which is why I used his lols, and I hope you enjoyed this brand new revised chapter.

I hope that this was even better than last time though.

However, I find myself feeling a bit afraid that I might make the Canon Characters OOC. (well, I haven't watched a single episode of Yugioh 5ds since last year o.O specifically episode 124. Lols)

Anyways, that is all!

Please do review if you may!

TC

-jory014


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Like the usual, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter!

**Sister Of The Pharaoh **

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**KirbyStar64**

**1supergirl4**

**Lily321**

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

Well, as you can see I just did a double update(make it triple) on **Searching**, then did **THOCD: AT**, with a one-shot to boot (**Undressing You** not rated M) and left this behind. Lol Well, **Searching **is older than the two said after, I just thought it's only right to do that. After all, it hasn't been updated _properly_ since my absence.

Anyways, at least now I planned on updating this one, right? :p So, please do enjoy another installment for **Love Written In The Stars**.

(Speaking of LWITS, there's actually a song **Written In The Stars** By Rihanna that captures my concept of the title XD Just saying XD)

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

_She got wings, she got a halo  
It seems to me so unnatural  
'Cause there's one thing that I just don't know  
What seemed to be so incredible_

Angel

By: Akon

* * *

-Chapter 5-

"And, so we have a winner, YUSEI FUDO!" Aqua finally took the microphone, as she exclaimed cheerfully, while the crowd roared back. Nobody was really against it, the duel was just exhilarating and exciting, followed with a burst of bubbles and confetti to top it all off.

"Anways, thank you for coming everyone! Please look forward for my next concert! I promise, to feature something awesome for you guys! See ya!" With that the concert finally went to a conclusion, as the crowd immediately left the stage while some waited at the back door to wait for Aqua. Crow and Jack on the other hand quickly went to Yusei on the front stage.

"Oh my gosh, Yusei that was awesome! Damn, you're so lucky!" Crow squealed, but even before Yusei could retort, he quickly turned towards the brunette, who's about to walkaway.

"Aqua!" He called, causing the singer to look back, as she beamed him a smile. A smile that caused the Orange-haired lad to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

_'Omg, that was so cute! She's even prettier closely like this!'_

"Hmm, you must be Yusei's friends then?" She stated simply, yet caused Yusei to hit a point of realization.

_'Oh yeah, I should thank her, before I even forget!'_

"Oh yeah, thanks, Aqua. For the tickets." Yusei added shyly with his usual nonchalant tone.

"Oh, so I really did give it to the Duel King himself! Lucky!" Aqua was definitely surprised, as she squealed happily, as her face became tinted light pink, causing Yusei to do likewise. "Well, you shouldn't say that. After all, I gave it to you as thanks for helping me back there! And can't believe you found out it was me, but then again it was kind of obvious." She uttered in a playful tone, as she gave them a wink and stuck a tongue out on them.

Crow to stared widely at his raven-haired friend, giving him the look: _You so didn't tell me about this! How dare you hide it from me!_

Jack was also taken aback, after all, even if Yusei is the _current_ Duel King, Yusei was not like him, who's involved in celebrity stuff to be acquainted with such people.

"Hmmm, since that I did gave you guys back stage passes, well you wouldn't really get to use it since I'll be leaving immediately, so instead, you mind if you come with me on my next engagement? That's on top of the date award!" she cheerfully exclaimed.

"We could come right?" Crow exclaimed feeling very excited, like a child about to go to an amusement park.

"Of course!" She simply grinned at them, with a wink to boot.

_'Wow, can't believe Crow would neglect his duties. He's surely a fanatic alright.'_ Jack thought causing him to sigh on the sides.

"Rika!" Someone called out, rather a blond haired man in his usual navy blue business attire, quickly rushed to the scene ruining the fun atmosphere Crow's having.

_'Hmf, this must be her boyfriend. Oh well, that sucks.'_ Crow grumpily thought, as he just puffed his cheeks, with his arms crossed in front of his chest; raising a brow.

"Rika?" Jack and Yusei uttered questioningly at the same time, with a skeptic brow.

"Oh, hehehe, that's my real name. Aqua's just the screen name." She stuck out another tongue at them. "Hey, Nate!" Rika waved back happily.

"Rika, I think we should leave, we don't want to be late for our next engagement. Plus, with the fans waiting outside, I don't think that we can go there early if you don't get ready now."

"Hmf, I think we shouldn't go after all, Yusei. We might not want to bother Aqua and her boyfriend." Crow muttered under his breathe, somehow causing the brunette and the hazel-eyed man to chuckle at him, whilst Jack nudged Crow with his elbow.

_'Silly, Crow.'_

"Hahaha, No, he's definitely not my boyfriend, and I don't think I have a boyfriend at the moment." She simply beamed once again, as she felt her heart being pinched a bit with her own statement; causing her to swallow a lump on her throat.

_'After all, I just lost one, for no reason at all.'_

Though, despite her smiles, Yusei can't help but notice the sudden difference in her smile, with the way her eyes became teary eyed.

_'Maybe she DID have a boyfriend. Maybe something had happened. I guess, Crow should be happy if only he was able to read between the lines.'_

"I am actually her manager. My name's Nate Mizuki, nice to meet you." Nate added to her statement with his usual calm demeanor. "I guess, you must be Yusei Fudo. In behalf of Rika, we're definitely honored to have dueled and met you today." He bowed slightly, causing the so-called Duel King himself to be embarrassed. "Oh yeah, we are also honored to be in the presence of the previous Duel King." He bowed once more, causing Jack to furrow his brows.

_'Tch. Previous.'_

"Oh my gosh! Seriously!" Rika suddenly stated with her mouth agape, as she found herself going to Jack, and clasping his hands between hers, causing Jack to be once again startled this time by the actions of the singer, whilst finding himself feeling embarrassed with the sudden contact. "I am really one of your fans! I so, feel honored to be in thy presence!" Jack found himself dumbstruck; the only thing he can muster is a few couple of coughs.

"*Ahem* Uhhm, *Ahem*, thanks."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Nate, I was just looking for you, you mind if we take them with us later at the shoot?" She turned to her manager, finally letting go of the blond's hand. "Of course, if they want too. After all, it would be a waste of their back stage passes, if they're not able to hang out with me."

"Well, I guess it's okay as long as you want to. If that makes you happy." Though it was simple, the statement really meant a lot between the two, especially as to what happened to the brunette just now.

"Alright!" She chirped, as she turned back towards the trio. "I'll just get changed, just wait around with Nate, okay? I'll be going!"

* * *

"Man, Aqua's so awesome, huh Jack, Yusei?" He nudged his two friends playfully, with a happy grin plastered on his face. "Man, I wish I was the one on a date with her!"

Jack and Yusei can't help but just crack a small smile at their friend's comment. After all, who wouldn't be happy seeing their own friend _this_ happy.

"But, I'm okay. As long that it is Yusei!" Crow patted his friend's shoulders.

"Seriously, Crow enough with the faithshipping the impossible already." Yusei just sighed as he simply pushed away his friend's patting hand. _'Isn't he embarrassed for saying such things in front of her manager?'_

"Oh, don't you believe in love? On how it can cross the lines of fate?" Crow uttered in a sing-song tone, mimicking one of Rika's songs complete with actions, and what not.

"Seriously, you're such a fanatic." Jack stated, now feeling a bit irritated. "We're here now, can't you settle down already?"

"Hmf, how can you settle down at a time like this?"

Nate couldn't contain himself anymore, as he found himself chuckling at the three friends discussing at his side, as he find himself sighing himself. However, sighing in relief that is.

_'I wish Rika would meet guys like them, not jerks like Trent. If only...' _Then a thought suddenly came into his mind. _'Hmmm, That wild-haired kid is right, it is definitely not impossible. Faithshipping.'_ Nate thought in a wild grin, as he eyed Yusei in a mischievous manner. _'Yes, he's definitely the man for her. After all, I have a good eye for stars, I might have a good eye for lifetime partners.'_

_'Yes, for Rika's happiness!'_

Nate quickly took out his black flip cellphone, and clicked on speed-dial.

_Ring Ring Ring_

*Hello, Nate Mizuki?*

"Yes, Arthur, this is Nate, I need your help here for a sec, you mind?" he whispered audible enough for only the man in the receiver to hear.

*Sure, anything for you, Nate! So, what is it?*

"I need you to search me all about the Duel King, Yusei Fudo. Is that okay?"

*What? Why all of a sudden? Well, if you really needed it badly, sure! I'll call you later when I'm done then.*

"Thanks, man.*

_Click_

_'Yes, I think he's definitely perfect for Rika. Yusei Fudo.'_

"Sorry, it took me so long!" Rika exclaimed as she finally bursted out from the dressing room, clothed in a simple checkered pink and blue boyfriend shirt, and a navy blue micro mini shorts, azure boots reaching up to her knees, and light blue sunglasses to finish it all off.

"Man, you're so cute, Rika no matter what you wear!" Crow just blurted, somehow causing the brunette to blush at the sudden remark.

"Hehe, you think so? Thanks then."

"Well, we have a full day ahead of us, so let's go guys." Nates finally stated.

_'Yep, a very long day indeed.'_

* * *

Sorry, for some reason, I can't make long much long chapters for **Love Written In The Stars**. : (

But, don't worry next time I'll probably make it longer!

Anyways, thanks for reading! Don't forget to review though, because reviews serve as a catalyst for updates :p

Also, don't forget to check my other fics, especially my latest one-shot, **Undressing You**. (totally not Rated M)

TTFN and TC

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**KirbyStar64**: Glad you liked the revised chapter! Hmmm, if there will be more duels to come, sure, why not? But it will be limited to cards like Shooting Star Dragon and Scar Red Nova, unless Konami releases TagForce 6 in 5ds, because that's where I do the duels and record it.

Lol, I prefer SUBS FTW. The dubs suck. (sorry :p if you've watch subs, you'll know why. used to watch dubs but oh well... the essence of the original was taken away, and too much censorship that's not really needed.)

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! TC

Look forward for the next!

-jory014


	6. Chapter 6

(REVISED... I can't leave this as is... sorry. XD I feel bad when I'm not doing best on some things so yeah. Here I am. But, those weren't major changes, just for cleaning out the grammar and stuff. Previous notes maintained. Anonymous review replies shall be replied at the next chapter like usual at the certain section that you are all familiar about.)

Hello! Like the usual, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter!

**KirbyStar64**

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

**Yuseirulez34**

**1supergirl4**

Well, to be honest even if I wanted to update this one, I always feel _hesitant_. For some odd reason that I don't know about. Well, for further info it's on my profile announcements portions. But, as I have stated there, I'll try my best to update.

So, here I am! .

Please enjoy another installment of **Love Written In The Stars**.

(**Side note**: I have a poll on my profile regarding a new story, if ever I'll make one. **It's choosing the OC**. So, you might wanna check that out. That's all! :p whoever wins the poll will be Yusei's next partner for my new fic if ever. That's all. XD So, far it's a competition between a new OC, and Hikari Yuki from **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon series**. So, if you want to make a difference please vote!)

(**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Every information that will be laid out for now on, is definitely not exactly definite and true as they are just guesses for I have no access to the real stuff. Please, bear with me for it is needed for this story.)

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

_What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

Breakeven

By: The Script

* * *

-Chapter 6-

_Ring Ring Ring_

*Click*

*Hey, Nate, Arthur here.*

*You finally got it?*

*Everything to be exact. After all, since he was the Duel King and also considered the hero of Neo Domino City, it was actually easier than expected.*

*Really? Thanks this will help me very much.*

*I really don't know _how_ it will help you _as a manager_, however as you've said I also added the information of Jack Atlas in there. So, just check your email. If you need anything further, just ring.*

*Thanks Arthur.*

*Click*

Nate just stared at his phone with his teeth grinning widely, hiding himself in the corners of the dark fire exit of Seika Dreams Studios*****. He left the trio along with Rika on the dressing room, as they finally prepared for the shoot.

Why would he leave the girl with a pack of three men?

Well, with the way those three people are he definitely knows for sure that they're definitely not going to do anything at her at all. Plus, he can watch anything going on there anyway with his watch that is actually also a spy cam.

He turned it on only to see the three guys waiting patiently outside the changing room, just like the true gentlemen that they are. Although, he can't help but laugh at the way the wild-haired man keep on blabbering his mouth on the two who's obviously irritated with his ramblings, probably about his star.

_'Yup, everything is going well there.'_

Finally, he turned to his pen-like thing, which in truth is actually a holo-pen that is like a mini computer that can access the internet via wi-fi. He was quick on his fingers as he quickly browse towards the internet, opened his email and finally accessed the files:

Name: Yusei Fudo

Age: 19

Height: 5"6

Weight: 149 pounds

Hair: Black with Yellow highlights

Current Marital Status: Single

_'Perfecto'_ He exclaimed in his thoughts, the moment his eyes landed on such word. He was actually ready to stop the moment he read that one single word. After all, isn't it the most important word to find on someone that you need to be someone else's lover? But, then again he made a quick glance to the rest of the information laid on to him.

_'Yusei Fudo, Fortune Cup champion, currently the Duel King, friends with Senator Izayaoi's daughter: Aki. Grew up in an orphanage in Satelite along with Jack Atlas the previous Duel king. He was also the son of the late Hakase Fudo, the lead Researcher of the Ener-D system. However, presently a repair man, and is being recruited by the Director-in-charge Yeager to be a Research Scientist of Neo Domino City. Like father like son.'_ He thought, never really browsed through all the tiny details.

_'He seems to have a nice background. He may haven't been well-off at first, but just looking at his current status, he seems to have a bright future ahead of him. Hmmm, nice.'_ Then he finally moved on to the next file.

Name: Jack Atlas

Age: 21

Height: 5"8

Weight: 155 pounds

Hair: Blonde

Current Marital Status: In a relationship with Carly Nagisa, a not so famous reporter.

_'Trash' _He simply muttered, as he immediately deleted the file, and didn't bothered with the rest of the details. _'What a waste, he seems to be a good guy. But, oh well. However, this doesn't mean that I'll go for that wild-haired kid. I mean, surely he has the hots for my star, but I don't think he'll be able to grant Rika the well-off life that's meant for her. After all, he is nothing but a delivery guy, who's about to be recruited by Sector Security. Yes, Rika needs a man that can stay by her side and NOT die on her.'_

Then suddenly a loud sound came from his watch totally surprising him.

_*Achoo*_ He quickly stared at his watch, only to see the devil himself let out a sneeze.

_'Speaking of the devil himself.'_

_"Aqua! It's time for the shoot for your music video!" _

_'Whoops, time to get back before she notices that I've been gone for long! Now, time to set the plan in action.' _

* * *

It didn't take long as all of them finally arrived at the studio room with all the lights focused on the set for the scene of Rika's new music video.

Rika was simply clad in a blue crop sleeveless top, denim shorts, long light blue fingerless gloves that's reaching beyond her elbows, and long blue boots that reaches up to her knee, with her signature aqua droplet shaped earrings on her ears, and aqua droplet-shaped hair clip clipped on the side of hair. As Crow would put it, she just looked so 'awesome'.

She was just standing near the set with the Director advising her on what to do, while the trio just simply watched quietly on the sides. Well, except for one person, who had its eyes filled with such starstruck glow and glimmer, his grinning mouth almost drooling.

Jack was somewhat in an irritated mood, as he found himself standing beside his drooling friend. With arms crossed, and his right index finger slightly tapping at his left arm. I mean, after all the minutes he'd spent here in the studio, it was nothing but a mere preachings of his wild-fiery-haired friend about how great Aqua is. Somehow feeling heavily sick and tired of it already.

Somehow Jack can't believe how Yusei can handle himself so _calmly_ and so _composed_ that he got to hand it to him for still keeping his cool. Well, he wasn't really the person directly being preached on by Crow for after all, he was busy talking to star himself ever since she got dressed until now.

_Yeah, he just happens to be the only one who's ONLY THERE._

_'Ugh, I'd rather see Carly right now. I mean, sure she can be irritating, but even if, it is the kind of frustration that can make you just laugh at the end of everything due to her own silliness. Definitely not like HIM.'_ Jack just wiped his hand over his head, which he slightly shook.

_'This will definitely be a VERY LONG DAY.' _

"You okay?" Yusei inquired, as he gave the blond a worried look. "You seem to be in a very bad mood."

"Way to say the obvious." Jack sighed. "But, I'm okay."

_'Yeah, it's just one LONG freaking Day. Maybe I'll get back on Crow by making me buy unlimited coffee from Cafe La Green for ONE WHOLE WEEK. Yes, definitely a nice way to be compensated.'_

Everyone was definitely busy doing their own thing, especially a certain blond who has a few of the staff men in the studio room form a circle around him—more like forming a small collusion than a discussion.

"You guys got everything?" He asked, eying each and everyone of them, who just gave him a skeptic and puzzled look.

"Yeah, we got it all set up now, but care to explain why?" One finally dared question him.

"You'll see."

"Okay, everyone first take for the first scene! Action!"

With that, the room now became filled with music, as Rika stood in front of the green screen behind her, and slowly got herself absorbed into the music, as her body moved along with the beat.

The dance, or rather the song was all about a girl, searching for true love, and beckoning love at the same time. As she placed her right hand on her chest, her face staring ever so sadly on the camera, as if that was the love that she was searching and beckoning for. Her turquoise eyes pleaded to it with her hand reaching towards it, along with her mouth singing those ever so sad lyrics.

It was just so _heartfelt_.

It may be just a simple shoot of a music video, but somehow with all the emotions flooding out of her heart, it just looked so _real. _

Yusei was definitely amazed at the sight of her, as he found himself awestruck at the star. Crow on the other hand had his grin grew wider, and the glimmer in his eyes becoming even more evident. After all, it was like a special performance of the singer for them, and them only.

Though, despite the awesome performance, Yusei can't help but notice the difference of the song compared to the one she sung on the concert just now.

Yes, it was definitely a song about love, but a song about:

_Looking for Love._

_Beckoning for Love. _

_Begging for love. _

_Desperate for Love. _

It was definitely in contrast with her joyful and rejuvenating songs of love.

_"...Save me Ohhh."_ Was the last words she said, as the director finally went for a:

"CUT! That's a wrap!" He stated. With the happy look on his face, you can clearly see how amazed he was himself. After all, it was all but marvelous.

Yet, there is just this point in time, that something has to go wrong.

When Rika was just about to get off the set, suddenly the stands of the lights and the reflectors around her suddenly lost its balance as everything now came falling on to her.

Everyone was shocked, as most let out a gasp as they found themselves dumbstruck and glued to their own places.

Since everything was almost connected to each others with all the wires jumbled up, though one just fell everything followed, falling in a Domino-effect-like manner. She doesn't know where to go.

Will show go left where the Reflector is?

To the right where one of the lights is?

Or in front where the big camera is going to fall on to her face.

"Rika!"

"Rika!

"RIKA!"

Beyond those screams, there was one who finally got his feet moving, whilst he took the startled young brunette on his arms protectively, whilst his free hand tried to stop the pull of gravity on the camera.

Once again, everyone just stared, after all, where can you see a guy move like that in lightning speed. Even the girl herself find herself staring at the guy cradling her in his strong arms.

"Yusei?" She finally uttered in a small almost inaudible voice, breaking the sudden silence, as her hands just kept itself in a grip in front of her chest, that is supposedly ready to cover her face for all the falling things about to trample her to the ground.

He just kept himself silent for now as he slowly laid the camera on the ground, and then eyed the now chaotic studio room. Then back at the girl on his arm.

"That was just awesome!" The Director just uttered, as it finally break the second awkward silence for the day. "If only, if only that was just caught in camera. That could have been the best scene ever!" Rika and Yusei just blushed as they both looked away from each other, as Yusei finally stood up, while aiding the brunette as well.

"Uhm, are you okay?" He asked shyly, still feeling the odd emotion that is suddenly creeping on to his chest, whilst more blood flooded his cheeks. While, Rika on the other hand, almost fell silent again. But, this time bit her lip and finally nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

_'Yes, everything went well according to plan.'_

"Anyway, Staff people, please get this mess cleaned up immediately!" He finally ordered, as he finally stood from his seat, and clapped to make everyone finally move from their glued spots. Then, he turned to the brunette. "You okay, Rika? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked, as he placed a hand on the girl's forehead, and then tapped her shoulders.

"No, I am fine. Yusei uhm saved me." She stated almost smiling like a lunatic, as she failed to hide the blush on her face.

_'Omg, I can't believe that I'm being so goofy, and I even just got my heart broken just now. I'm just so cruel. But, somehow, I like it. Somehow, whenever he's here.'_ She thought as she took a quick glance on the raven haired man beside her. _'It's like my heart is just released from all that sadness, and emptiness that I've been feeling, especially from the pain caused by...Trent.'_

"Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but we have to film the second scene today, you know for the first chorus part. So, take a quick break for thirty minutes or until the set is all cleaned up, okay?"

Yusei finally went back to his group of friends, with one who just stared at him with amazement, while the other just gawked at him with a wild grin plastered on his face.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just did that, Yusei!" Crow started as he nudged his friend on the abdomen, whilst the man himself just retorted with a simple sigh.

"Isn't that a normal thing to do?"

"Yeah right, a normal thing to do by a Knight in Shining Armour. Dang, if only I wasn't shocked myself I could have ran to rescue her myself."

"Shut up, Crow. In your dreams. I mean, just looking at you a while ago all you did was gawk at Rika like an idiot, with your mouth open wide allowing all the flies to enter your system. Right, you can definitely go and run for her rescue." Jack stated ever so sarcastically.

"Jeeze, you're such a killjoy."

_'Yep, Yusei's definitely the man for the job. I wasn't wrong after all. I just hope that the two of them would get together.' _The blond man, smiled as he he sipped his cofee feeling ever so triumphant. _'Yep, this is for Rika's own happiness after all.' _

* * *

It was finally after break, as all of them finally got back to the studio that was finally cleaned up from the great havoc secretly caused by a blond man.

"Alright, I just hope nothing like _before _happens again! Unless, it was meant to happen. Anyways, bring in Rika's partner!" Rika perked up in surprise. Seeing that there was actually a partner, after all she was just informed that the other party cancelled, whoever it was.

With that, the studio's door finally opened as a very familiar man walked right in. He was a man with neatly combed, short, black hair. His dark sullen azure eyes, staring at everyone at the studio, especially the brunette who's staring at him in shock, causing him to whip up a smirk.

_'Trent! What are you doing here?'_ Her mind quickly exclaimed in panic, as the familiar feeling of pain lingered back into her chest. She quickly turned back to her manager.

"Nate, what is _he_ doing here? I thought that the guy cancelled? And as far as I know, that guy is not supposed to be TRENT." She stated, feeling a bit frantic. It's just with some of her fans watching, and along with the rest of the people in the studio, she's just not that sure if she can handle herself emotionally, especially with what just happened at her concert this morning.

She wouldn't want that.

Even if she was in pain, she wouldn't anyone to see her this vulnerable.

She wanted to smile, and smile on forever for everyone even if her heart's in a wreck.

Even if she doesn't get happiness herself.

After all, isn't that the reason why she wanted to be a singer? To bring happiness even if she's down.

However, could she dare smile when the cause of her pain is right before her eyes?

"I don't know myself." He stated Nate stared nastily at the raven-haired man, who briskly walked towards the brunette as if nothing happened.

Or rather, as if he didn't just have a break up earlier this morning.

"Rika, how are you?" That was somehow an understatement, NOT.

Rika really doesn't know how to handle herself like if she should slap the guy in front of her and shower all her anger on him with various types of punches on his masculine body, or walk away like a coward.

But, of course, she can't do anything like that, especially when there are a lot of spectators at the scene. She definitely didn't want to cause another kind of _havoc_ in this studio. A different type of havoc to boot.

"What are you doing here?" She just have to ask. After all, it was never him who was meant to be on a shoot with her. Like he'd go on a shoot _WITH HER._ Especially, at a moment like this.

"Why? Isn't it wrong to do my job?"

"No, it's not. But, why here, why now?"

"Don't tell me you're getting all worked up about _it_." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, whilst shrugging his shoulders simply. Though it may be a simple statement, somehow his words were like fiery darts from hell that was directly shot at her now fragile heart.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, as her hand just moved on its own, ready to land a wonderful slap on his face.

Everyone was finally staring at them. They never really expected this, especially the guys at the studio as they after all knew that the two were supposedly together.

Nate was quick on his own, as his right hand stopped her raised shaking hand, whilst his left covering her turquoise eyes, making the brunette gasp at the sudden darkness before her.

"Hey, I know that we just had a break right now, but I don't think Rika feels well right now. I think we should cancel for now, and just go for an overtime tomorrow. Is that okay, Director?"

_'Now this is definitely something I have NOT planned at all.'_

* * *

Omg, can't believe I am writing a love story while watching something as tragic as **The Lovely Bones**. But, you know what it's an awesome movie. XD (and it's one of the VERY few movies that can make me cry. It was just so heartfelt. T-T. Wait isn't **The Lovely Bones **a suspense movie? Wth. Now I can feel a massive headache bothering my head. Ugh.)

To be honest, I really have to end the chapter soon as I have to make tons of calls since my mom said, I have to find a hotel to reserve for my uhmbirthdayuhm so yeah. That's why it's kind of rushed.

But, even if its rushed I hope that you guys liked it!

(Don't worry! I promise to revise this later evening, since my eyes hurt so much right now as well from crying. Damn Lovely Bones, I never cried. Actually, it's been years since I have last cried...)

PLEASE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :p

**Anonymous Review Reply Section:**

**KirbyStar64**: Lol, IKR. Whenever I write about LWITS, Crow just makes my day for some odd reason due to him being a fanatic. Plus, for me he's just the Canon character to fit such role. :p

Anyways, thanks for the review!

TC

-jory014

***Seika Dreams Studio**- It's not really anything as I have just made it up. Seika means, beautiful star. (Sei=Star Ka=Pretty/Beautiful) So, in full English its Beautiful Star Dreams Studio. Lol.

Actually, when I was thinking about Yusei and Hikari's future (from THOCD), I was thinking what if, if they do have a child would it be twins or not? Then that was one of the names I thought of.

Sei from Yusei Ka from HiKAri.

But, of course, I'm not sure if I'm going to incorporate that though.


	7. Chapter 7

(FINALLY REVISED, not just tweaked the grammar, spellings and etc. Though expect some misspellings to be present for I have malapropisms at times. Sorry, for the slightly confusing events! I rushed it a while ago and posted without thinking lol. BUT, don't worry IT'S ALL FIXED AND ALTERED.)

Hello! Like the usual, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter!

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

**Lilly321**

**YugiohObsessed**

**1supergirl4**

**Yuseirulez34**

Due to demand, I updated this before **The Heart of The Crimson Dragon: Autumn Tryst**. Well, a lot said that I should update this over my other fic lol. (though, it is already near its ending, but then again, for the sake of ending it nicely I'll make it a bit longer for those who really love the pairing of YuseixHikari, plus another reason which I'll keep for myself.)

Anyway, school's starting on tomorrow for me, so I'd just like to say I might either go for a monthly or weekly update, depending on how the term is to me, since I don't want to rush my fics, because that might make them turn out bad.

But, don't worry, if I have free time I'll update from time to time.

Well, to be honest, I was supposed to update all three for the last time since I updated this one, HOWEVER since I discovered **Dueling Network**, an online Yugioh site where you can FREELY duel players online, I got SO addicted that I GOT SUPER DELAYED on EVERYTHING. Lol.

Well, other than being a writer, as you can see(as I write real life duels here in ALL of my fics) I am also a duelist myself in IRL*****. But, doesn't have the possession of the real cards, except for a few. I do own one, but the deck was actually full of mish mashed cards since it was still made during the time of Yugi Mouto lol.

Moving on, I hope you understand, if I'd have a long time updating. I have three fics, unlike during the times of the making of **THOTCD:AT's** prequel, where I update in a weekly basis. As much as I love to write, I also would love to have a bright future ahead of me. (Don't worry, I'll be graduating next year on October hopefully. So, yeah I might have more time again for fics :p)

Anyways, please do enjoy the latest chapter of **Love Written In The Stars**.

**Legend: **(Just in case, to avoid confusions for new readers)

*text* Phone/Cell call

*_text_* Flashback

_Text_ emphasize or onomatopoeia's

_'text'_ thoughts of a certain character

Text* uncommon term, non-canon term, which its meaning will be revealed at the end of the chapter

The rest is pretty common, so yeah am not gonna bother. Lol

(Doesn't really use bold stuff. My personality makes me not use it lol. Weird huh?)

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_  
_I wanted to make it go away_  
_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

Cry

By: Mandy Moore

* * *

-Chapter 7-

"Don't tell me you're getting all worked up about it." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, whilst shrugging his shoulders simply. Though it may be a simple statement, somehow his words were like fiery darts from hell that was directly shot at her now fragile heart.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, as her hand just moved on its own, ready to land a wonderful slap on his face.

Everyone was finally staring at them. They never really expected this, especially the guys at the studio as they after all knew that the two were supposedly together.

Nate was quick on his own, as his right hand stopped her raised shaking hand, whilst his left covering her turquoise eyes, making the brunette gasp at the sudden darkness before her.

"Hey, I know that we just had a break right now, but I don't think Rika feels well right now. I think we should cancel for now, and just go for an overtime tomorrow. Is that okay, Director?"

"Heh, still depending on your brother-wannabe of a Manager? Seriously, weak as ever."

"Now, that is un-called for! You're the one being unprofessional here." Nate bellowed as his hazel eyes continued to glare directly to the raven haired man before him, whilst still holding on to the brunette in his arms, who's now shaking as her years silently rolled down to her cheeks.

If only looks can kill, he could have been dead in a millisecond.

"Okay! Let's not get into such fights here. Alright, Nate you can get Aqua and her friends home. Trent, I'm so not going to let you shoot with Aqua on this music video. Let's wrap up now everyone!"

Though, he was fired on the spot for the role, Trent didn't mind at all as he just smirked, whilst the shaking Rika just struggled to free herself from Nate, and ran away from the scene.

Jack, Yusei, and Crow were definitely surprised at what they saw just now. After all, they didn't really expect something _like that_ to happen at such a day like this.

Though Jack was right about one thing: It has definitely been a LONG DAY not just for him this time, but FOR EVERYONE.

"Rika!" Nate tried to call out the brunette, but she ignored him, as the door just slammed shut behind her.

"I see, so is she still that plastic queen of smiles? I bet she can't show herself now that she's all tears, especially that her _fans_ are here."

Crow, Jack and Yusei now find themselves staring at each other, and one of them was definitely brave enough to make a striking comment about that.

"How dare you be like that to her?" Crow suddenly blurted. Though, he was just an avid fan he surely is aware of Rika and Trent's relationship via updates regarding the star herself on her blog, and he knows so much how Rika is proud of Trent.

However, the guy in question just eyed him, still keeping his smirk stricken face.

"And I'm guessing you're just another guy who's fooled of her own facade of smiles. Who do you think you are? Defending someone that you barely knew. You should know your place, dude."

"I maybe just a fan, _dude_. But, I know well enough that Rika loves all of her fans and shows it through her smiles, and especially all her happy love songs. She's definitely not doing that for show! She's not a plastic queen or whatever you call her!"

Nate was surprised himself, as he didn't expect Crow to defend his star, after all, he never really expected anything good to come out from him other than being a loyal supporter of Rika. Though, he can't help but feel happy for what he did just now.

"Tch. Stupid fans, are nothing but stupid people, who blindly follow someone." With that, Trent and his crew finally exited the room, along with the dark atmosphere with him.

Nate just sighed, as he find himself rubbing his temples with all the stress that suddenly crept on to his chest.

"Just who is that bastard? Professional my ass, he's not even close to being professional himself." Jack muttered.

"Well, he is supposedly Rika's boyfriend." Crow stated in a very disappointed tone, as he as well let out a sigh, causing the blond to stare at him: uber-startled.

"No way? That bastard is Rika's boyfriend?" Jack could already find himself disgustingly scoffing at the thought. But, of course, kept it to himself, yet let out a grimace.

"Well, with the looks of it, it's rather ex-boyfriend now, huh?" Yusei finally joined in, somehow feeling sorry for Rika himself. After all, Rika is a nice person, just with the Duel he had with her, he was at least able to find out that she's definitely not a fake. Unless, she cared to explain herself.

"Can't believe you're familiar with such stuff?" Crow answered, somehow surprised at Yusei, but quickly pushed it aside, and continued. "But yeah. I can't believe it at all really. Rika just made him look _nice_ on her blogs, when he's actually a monster himself."

Nate finally came to his senses as he went towards the trio of duelists.

"Hey, I'm really sorry that you had to see that. I honestly didn't expect it myself." Nate sighed, yet tried to grimace at them at least.

"It's not your fault, I don't think any of us really expected it." Jack tried to appease the older man, who just once again sighed.

"For some reason, I just don't think this is good enough for you guys after all, as the supposedly _award_ now became a drag to you guys."

"Like Jack said, its not your fault. None of us expected it, but sighing around like that wouldn't solve anything either." Yusei said, somehow causing the blond not to sigh this time though, rather to perk up and stare back at the raven haired man and smiled.

"I guess, you're right about that." He stated, as he finally able to crack up a small smile himself. "For some reason, have you guys around are actually great help you know?"

_'A kind, understanding, mature guy. The more I get to know you, the more that I wanted you to end up with my star. I guess, that's why I can see that you're a ladies man, based on the profile I had. Though, I wonder why you of all people is still single.'_

"Anyway, you mind helping me look for Rika? Or if you need to go, you could go home now if you'd like, we'll pay for your cab."

"Nah, of course we won't go home, right Jack, Yusei?" Crow grinned, hoping to appease the older blond man's feelings, whilst the two smiled as well and nodded in return, as Yusei continued his statement.

"After all, we're the one indebted to you guys for not only allowing us to come here, but especially for giving us those free tickets."

"Thanks."

_'For some reason, I don't know how you guys crossed paths with Rika, but I'm very thankful for God that you guys did.'_

* * *

_'Why? Why does he have to come and do that to me?'_ A certain brunette thought, as she sat on the dark stairwells of the Fire Exit in a crouched position, whilst her arms hugged her legs tightly and her face lying on her knees.

She tried hard to stifle those tears, but failed, as those translucent teardrops rolled down her face almost endlessly.

_'Why? I love you Trent. I LOVED you! Why would you do this to me? Didn't you say that you love me too? Why? I still don't understand anything at all.'_

Her hands quickly made its way to her wavy long brunette hair, clutching it in her fingerless gloved hands.

It's just too much, the pain was just unbearable.

It's like her heart was chopped to bits when she was called by him this morning, and now, with what he just did, it's like it wasn't enough. He just have to come back and smother it to an unidentified form.

_'I feel so pathetic. I can't even brought myself to smile. I wasn't able to hide them back, THEY saw it. The people that wanted and needed my smile. How can I just show myself to them?'_

But, as she continued to sob, suddenly the door before her opened as the light from the hallways immediately bathed the dark room and filled it with light, whilst the shadow of the person hovered over her small crouching form.

She tried to wipe away her tears immediately, and then taking a small peek to find out who it was, only causing her to feel surprised at the presence of the person. Now, completely perking up.

"You? What are you doing here?" She asked as she sniffed on the sides and stood.

"Searching for you." He simply stated with his baritone voice.

"No, I can't show myself like this to you! Go away!" She cried, as she tried to make a run towards the stairs. However, he was fast enough to stop her in her tracks as his brown gloved hand made it's way to her wrist, grasping it tightly.

"No! Let go of me!" She exclaimed, in a shaken voice, as her body trembled again.

"It's okay. I think I understand now." He stated, as he tugged her lightly enough to make her turn to face him, his azure eyes now staring at those now red, turquoise ones, and still not letting go of her wrist.

"The reason why you're hiding, is because you don't want people to see you this vulnerable, right?"

But, she just stayed silent as she bit her lip; closing her eyes, allowing another set of tears to roll down her pale face.

"I'm sorry. I-I really don't like it. I hate it, people seeing me like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this. But, I-I just can't stop myself right now." She finally cried once more.

"I can't be like this, I shouldn't be like this. People are expecting me to be happy, to be strong-,"

"But, you are human," Yusei quickly cut her off. "And humans can't smile all the time always. There are times that we can't smile, and all we have to do is cry."

With that stated, for some odd reason, Rika just sprung herself towards the man in front of her as she find her face buried on his chest, and hands clutching his dark blue jacket lightly.

Yusei totally found himself surprised alright, as he didn't expect that kind of reaction from her, nonetheless allowed her anyway as he hugged her back with one arm, and patted her lightly on the head with his free hand.

"It just hurts so much. I didn't even know why he broke up with me. He just called me this morning before the concert started, telling me that we're over." She cried, as Yusei felt her hot tears getting absorbed by her black sleeveless shirt.

_'No wonder she looked really sad this morning during the start of the concert.'_ He thought, whilst continued to listen to her woes.

"I-I don't know what I did wrong to deserve this. I love him, I really did love him even if he wasn't nice to me at all. I wanted to be with him always, even if he was so indifferent to me, even if he left me hanging on a date, or leave me lost on the streets of a foreign place." But, she finally let go as she wiped her tears again from her face, as she tried to smile hoping that the good thought could help her escape the pain.

"But, I guess, if he hadn't left me at the Junk Market, I won't be able to meet you."

*****_'Is it really important?' He thought, as he found himself walking aimlessly through the busy streets of Satelite, and before he knew it, he already found himself lying on the ground with a girl lying on top of him._*

_'No way, he seriously left her at Junk Market to get her lost like that? This guy is just plain horrible. He definitely has a lot of issues. Surely, I don't know much about love, but I can say that this guy doesn't even have a spec of care for her in his system.'_

"Then he doesn't love you." Yusei suddenly stated. Actually, rather blurted without thinking, causing the brunette to stare at her in a startled manner.

"Is that it?" She still kept her smile, whilst her eyes ironically are starting to well up with tears again. "Why? Why didn't he just tell me before? I'm really such a hypocrite." She finally frowned again, as her hands covered her eyes.

"How the hell can I sing songs of love, when I myself isn't successful for it?"

"You're wrong. You are successful."

"How can you say that? Nobody has ever loved me so seriously. E-ev-veryone is the same. They did nothing but toy around with my heart. Nobody could ever love a person like me."

"It's because you love them regardless. The fact that you love them, and accepted them as they are and the pains that came with it, is the thing that makes you successful in the areas of love. You weren't selfish," He paused, as he now clasped her shoulders, hoping that he'd listen to him very well. "As you said so yourself, you loved them regardless. Plus, don't you love your fans to the point that you'll try so hard to smile to them even if you're hurt yourself? Isn't that love? So, doesn't that give you the right to sing your love songs? And I don't think no one could not not love you, especially with the way you love all of your fans like that, because that itself can make you _very lovable_."

_'Wait, the last statement sounded so very wrong coming from me.'_

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm talking to Dr. Love." She laughed causing to the raven-haired man before her to blush in embarrassment. "You seriously know what to say, don't you?"

"Not really."

"You're so modest. But, thanks. You're right." She finally beamed, truly that it was painful and it still painful, and nothing could completely appease her pain at the moment. But, for some reason, his words just made it all better, and the fact that he just listened, understood and let her cry out all of her emotions. It's like for at least a little bit, she felt _free_.

"You're a good person you know that? I bet your girlfriend is very lucky to have you!" she exclaimed now with her ever so cheerful voice.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." He muttered, which Rika just ignored almost completely.

"Well, I guess I think we should go. After all, Nate sent you here to look for me, right?" But, when she was about to walk out the door, she turned once again to him.

"But, really thanks. I really felt better right now." She grinned, as she gave him a light peck on the cheek, definitely startling him, as he blushed even more. But, Rika just winked at him.

"I ran out of things to give you for now as thanks. Just think of that as a kiss of friendship!" She giggled, and skipped happily away from him. But, Yusei just found himself once again dumbstruck, as his hand just placed itself on the spot where her lips has touched his cheeks. As he felt his heart once again raced hard beneath on his chest, whilst his mind started to become bombarded with a lot of his own questions.

_'Is this what love feels like? Is this what Crow has been telling me? Or is it a simple crush or infatuation?'_

_'Though, I know that I used to question why people even bother with it. But, now, I think I am slowly starting to understand.'_

_'Love is definitely a mysterious thing.'_

* * *

OKAY I REREAD IT, and DAMN, some parts were lacking words, and was just really DAMN confusing lol. (good thing I did edit it. Omg, that was SO EMBARRASSING! Sorry, guys!)

And the Concert Arc has finally came to it's closing. To be honest, the chapter after the concert to this chapter wasn't really part of the actual plan.

But, with the way things progressed, I don't think it's a filler after all. But, definitely caused a great changed for my plans in the future chapters.

Anyways, regardless the semi-dramatic chapter, I still hoped that you guys liked it. =3

Also, I do have one question though, I mean, seeing that you have a glimpse as to what Rika is, I just wanted to ask: **IS RIKA A MARY SUE?**

That is all!

Please don't forget to review, and do look forward for the next chapter!

THANKS FOR READING!

TC

**Duel Terms:**

IRL- In Real Life (commonly used in boards/forums regarding Yugioh decks, as some decks made by people could be for the game on the console/online or real life)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Like the usual, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter!

**KirybStar64 **(especially you, forgive me for forgetting to reply to you twice. I have my own set of lapses :p)

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

**YugiohObsessed**

**1supergirl4**

**Sister Of The Pharoah**

**Animefreak32541**

I'm very surprised that more are getting into this fic. Well, honestly, it's not really well planned like my come back fic (The Heart Of the Crimson Dragon prequel). So, yeah. That's why I'm really surprised. Well, this story did spawn due to **Sister of The Pharoah**'s suggestion, and I was like nice sure I'll do it. Then here it is. Hehe.

But, other than being surprised, I am happy that you guys really liked it, and for that I'll try my best to update this as fast as I can despite school being hectic. (Truly, my schedule is not really that straining as I have most of my subjects on nightshift, while the dayshift lasts only for half a day, but the subjects are just really demanding)

Well, regarding the new fic, I'm not planning to start a new one YET. I'm going to start on that after I'm done with **LWITS**, **Searching,** and **THOCD:AT.** I mean, three stories make my mind go crazy, four is just too much. So, yeah. (but, to be honest, I am so damn tempted to start already.)

The new fic could be Canon based, or after the canon story like **LWITS**. It depends, or the only Canon based are the main conflicts/antagonists. I'm still thinking. So, if you have ideas that you want to see in action/a fic, then suggest it now, for I am open to them.

Well, anyways, Imma quit yappin now and get on with this chapter already! lol

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

****_Oh baby I can't come down so please come help me out_  
_You got me feelin high and I can't step off the cloud_  
_And I just can't get enough_

I Just Can't Get Enough

By: The Black Eyed Peas**  
**

* * *

-Chapter 8-

It's been two days since the day of the concert, as Yusei and the gang finally went back to their normal lives, as Jack would find himself either hanging around the garage, drinking his favorite Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee from Cafe La Geen, or go along with his crazy girlfriend's reporting escapades.

Crow on the other hand was still doing his usual deliveries, using his ever-so-famous Black Bird D-wheel, while Yusei's back to being the ever-so-gadget-obsessed dude that he is.

NOT.

What about Yusei you say?

Well... let's just say that things aren't' really that _back_ _to normal_.

**_*_**_When Rika was about to walk out the door, she turned back once again to him._

_"But, really thanks. I really felt better right now." She grinned, as she gave him a light peck on the cheek, definitely startling him, as he blushed even more. But, Rika just winked at him._

_"I ran out of things to give you for now as thanks. Just think of that as a kiss of friendship!" She giggled, and skipped happily away from him.*****_

Truly, it was nothing but a mere memory, however, Yusei can't help himself as he always finds himself in a daze, remembering that simple memory as his left hand would wander towards the spot where her soft lips touched his cheeks.

"Ummm, Yusei? Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked him, as the raven haired lad found himself startled, as his azure eyes opened widely, whilst his right hand dropped the wrench that he was holding just now, and then looked back at the owner of the voice only to find skeptic and concerned eyes looking to him.

He shook his head lightly, making sure he's back from La-la Land, as he heaved a sighed.

Well, to be honest, Jack and Crow really didn't know about that except for the fact that she found her on the Fire Exit's stairwells on the studio, and the rest shall forever remain silent in history.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't tell me you're hiding something again from me there." Crow muttered, with a brow raised on him, whilst his arms now crossed in front of his chest.

"No, definitely not." Though, Yusei really meant the contrary. Well, let's just say that he has a _lot of reasons_ why.

"Then what's wrong? I mean, sure you're like the most quiet guys I've known in my life, but you sighing almost every ten seconds, and your hands holding on to your face like that _isn't definitely normal._" Crow stated in as a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well, I guess it is. Maybe I've been inside for _too long_. I think I'll be going out for a sec." Yusei stood from the ground, whilst Crow just whipped up a quick grin, now causing the raven-haired lad to raise a brow on the fiery-haired man.

"What? Was there something wrong in what I said just now?"

"Seriously, did you eat something weird? You been inside for _too long_?" Crow asked in a sarcastic tone, as he emphasized the last two words, almost letting out a giggle himself. But, it didn't take a matter of seconds as Crow burst into a burst of laughters.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, even if you last here for like seven days straight I highly DOUBT that you've been inside for _too long_!"

But, Yusei just simply glared at him in silence, causing Crow to finally stifle down his loud laughters.

"Alright, Alright, I'll stop. But, Seriously, it's just SO unlike you. But, nah, you go ahead I'll leave ya alone with your problem or whatever it is." With that, Crow finally dismissed him as he found himself relaxing on their dining table, with both of his feet resting on the table, as his hands just made its way to the newspaper— reading.

Yusei was quick on his own; as he dusted himself a bit from all the dirt, he acquired from tinkering almost endlessly with their D-wheels, and grabbed his dark blue jacket with amber orbs, and black linings. He went to the mirror near their kitchen sink, combing his hair a bit, and washed his hands on the process.

Though, little did he know that curious eyes were actually watching his every move, as the owner of the eyes can't help but snicker, thus causing Yusei to look back at him.

"What?" He asked, but Crow just let out another burst of laughs once more.

"And now you'd actually gussy-up!" Crow exclaimed, almost dropping the newspaper. But, instead of glaring back, Yusei just found himself staring back at the mirror, staring straight through his own azure eyes.

_'Don't I always at least fix myself from time to time?'_ He blinked slightly, and then his eyes now wandered back to Crow. _'Am I really acting that different right now?'_

"I don't know what happened to you, but you're certainly acting _different_ ever since we went to the concert."

_'Did he just read my mind? Well, thanks for answering my question.'_

"Did Aqua do something to reform you or what? Or you finally started to feel self-conscious?"

_'That I am certainly not sure myself. I guess, I am acting different after all.'_

"I'm not really sure myself." Yusei said hesitantly.

_'Though I am certain about one specific change. But, is that certain change related to my current actions?'_

"Well, whatever. I think you should get going. Maybe you can bump into Aqua again, and get free tickets!" Crow exclaimed, cheerfully like the usual zesty guy he is, causing Yusei to crack up a small smile himself.

_'Like that would happen again.'_ He thought, as he finally walked towards the door.

However, the moment his fingers grazed on the cold, metal, knob...

_Beep Beep Beep_

* * *

"Rika." A male voice called out, yet was left ignored as the girl being called just went on to nibbling on her large-sized chocolate bar, as her brows knitted together tightly.

_'I may have felt better, but I can't help but still feel pain.'_ The singer thought, as her mind would wander off to _that certain moment_.

**_*_**_"Don't tell me you're getting all worked up about it." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, whilst shrugging his shoulders simply. Though it may be a simple statement, somehow his words were like fiery darts from hell that was directly shot at her now fragile heart._

_Tears started to well up in her eyes, as her hand just moved on its own, ready to land a wonderful slap on his face._

_Everyone was finally staring at them. They never really expected this, especially the guys at the studio as they after all knew that the two were supposedly together._

_Nate was quick on his own, as his right hand stopped her raised shaking hand, whilst his left covering her turquoise eyes, making the brunette gasp at the sudden darkness before her._

_"Hey, I know that we just had a break right now, but I don't think Rika feels well right now. I think we should cancel for now, and just go for an overtime tomorrow. Is that okay, Director?"_

_"Heh, still depending on your brother-wannabe of a Manager? Seriously, weak as ever."_

_"Now, that is un-called for! You're the one being unprofessional here." Nate bellowed as his hazel eyes continued to glare directly to the raven haired man before him, whilst still holding on to the brunette in his arms, who's now shaking as her years silently rolled down to her cheeks.*****_

_'I still can't get over it. I still can't forget it. It hurts.'_ She thought, as she heaved another sighed. _'But what really hurt is the fact that, he acted as if nothing really happened at all, when we actually just broke up on the same day_.'

"Rika..." Still being ignored, as she finally finished the chocolate bar, and opened another one, and nibbled her way through it once more.

_'Why? I just don't understand it. Sure, Yusei's right, I am human, I can break down from time to time, but this is just too much. Why can't I get over it? Why can't I just move on and forget all about it, just like what Trent's doing?'_ she thought, as she found herself crumpling the chocolate's foil wrapper, crushing it in her hands before throwing it to the coffee table in front of her, as her hand made it's way to another one just beside her on the couch.

"RIKA!" the man screamed, as she almost dropped the almost opened chocolate bar.

"Oh my gosh! What the hell was that for?" She screamed back in a moping manner, as her hands held on tightly to her precious chocolate bar. "I almost dropped it! This is special Hishim's* Chocolate, Nate! Hishim's!" Emphasizing the brand. But, the old blond man just sighed, as he just shook his head, while his right hand massaged his temples.

"Seriously, you'll get fat if you consume a lot of those precious chocolate of yours." He stated with a slight hint of sarcasm in it, but the girl just kept the chocolate on her hand, whilst she let out an 'hmf' in return, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I can eat whatever I want, whenever I want." She puffed her cheeks, as her she raised an obnoxious brow on him.

"Well, whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." He stated, as he slumped himself on the bench beside the girl, with his neck resting on the edge of the couch—relaxing, whilst closing his eyes shut.

"So, you came here disturbing me just to squeeze your way here." Now, it was Rika's turn to be sarcastic.

"Not really." He uttered, still keeping his eyes clothes. "I just came here to keep you company. It's just surprising that we don't have that much _to do_ today."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Don't we have a shoot today for my music video?"

_'After all, I have been waiting for that for the whole day. Well, two days RATHER.'_

Well, ever since Trent's havoc on the studio, the Music Video somehow got cancelled for an indefinite time, since there aren't any guys available to shoot with the singer, would it be an actor, singer, or model. Everyone's just fully booked, though Trent's an exception, no matter how available he is he'll never be asked to shoot with her AGAIN.

"Well, like the first guy who cancelled, no one's available. We tried _contacting_ almost _everyone_ in the industry, but," Nate paused, grimacing in the process. "You get my drift."

"But, that's impossible!" She exclaimed, as her turquoise eyes stared widely at the man in front of her. "I mean, sure the entertainment industry could be very demanding, but it is impossible for EVERYONE to be NOT AVAILABLE. At least just one person?"

_Ring Ring Ring_

The blond quickly stirred from his relaxed position, as his hands quickly made its way to its pockets—getting his cellphone. He just stared at it for a few seconds, as he found himself a bit surprised.

"Who is it?"

"It's the Director for the Music Video. That's odd. We just had a talk just now."

"Oh my gosh, don't tell me he's going to cancel our project!"

"Heh, I doubt it. With your popularity, he'd definitely work his ass off to find you a guy to work with. Anyways, I'll answer him now."

_Click_

*Yes, Director?*

*Nate, good news! I think we might have found the perfect guy for Rika's music video!* The Director exclaimed, somewhat more escastic than usual, as Nate now found himself wide awake, with his lips forming a wide smile. He quickly sit up straight and properly, and then rubbed his tired hazel eyes—making sure he's up and going.

*Really, Director? Who is it then?*

*Well, we're still trying to contact the guy, though I think he'll definitely be available. I won't tell for now, you'll just find out later.*

*That's not who-you-know, right?* Nate whispered on the speaker, audible enough for the Director and him to hear.

*Good heavens, no! Of course not! But, I'll bet you'll be happy to find out who it is. So, just get Rika and yourself ready for the shoot, because we're definitely going for an all-nighter or maybe a two-day shoot if we have to!*

*Oh my gosh, thanks, Director! We'll definitely get ready!*

*Sure, anytime! See ya!*

"You heard that Rika? They finally found you a partner! The Music Video's on the go!" For some reason, whatever Rika was thinking just now, she immediately forgot about it as her lips formed a rather genuine smile.

Truly, the stings in her heart were really painful, but for some reason, the shoot's she's going to for now, helped her ignore the pain.

After all, whoever it was it will definitely be a new person, and she just can't help it but feel excited to find out who it was, and what he is like.

Could he be a fun person?

Or someone as silent like Yusei?

Whoever he is, and whatever he looks like, it was just suffice to get herself going.

_'Yep, just what I need. Something to do. Yeah, I should just probably forget about it. He's not worth the thought.'_

* * *

Okay, that was rather short. Shorter than how I planned it, but ending it in a cliffhanger is just fun. :p

Well, that's just to get you excited after all. Lol. Okay, it may be short, but I promise, the next chapter will definitely be A VERY LONG chapter. (how about that?)

Anyways, I hope you had fun (though it was short), and don't forget to review! For your wonderful thoughts inspire me to write even more!

Oh yeah, as I have announced in my other fic, if you have like certain scenarios, and what not that you wanted to see in LWITS, I'd be open to such suggestions. So, yeah, I'll try my best to incorporate your ideas and every way possible!

That is all. TC! Look forward for the next chapter!

**Anonymous Review Reply Section**: (Finally, FFN fixed the link problem, now I can reply again through links, thus shall be once again, A-RRS.)

**KirbyStar64:** (previous and present review reply)

You really think that I should update this than the rest of my fics? Then justify. :p (I just wanted to know why, after all, I didn't expect LWITS to be this well liked, when I can personally say that this is probably a fic that I haven't planned really well like the rest, as I have only like 4 main events planned out for this fic, which I am trying to change as I go on writing the fic.)

Regarding the Knight in Shining Armour, you can say thanks to **Kori Neko Tenshi** for giving me the idea on one of her reviews in **Searching **and **LWITS** per se. :p

And omg, why is Trent like Sayer? Lol, I don't mind the hate for the character as after all, that's his purpose. To be hated! Hahaha, the fact that he is hated makes it a success to me for he fulfills his role as an antagonist, and I thank you for that. ;p

I see, a lot seemed to really like that specific part. I really didn't expect it to be well liked lol, but I am happy to find out about that.

Regarding subs, exactly, there's a lot of difference between the two, sure same pictures and events but different in everything left unsaid.

Anyways, I hope that you liked the current chapter!

Regarding your idea, I'll try my best to incorporate it. For now, it's not yet applicable with the circumstances. But, with further character development its possible. : )

TC

Side Note: Just so you'd know, Long Island Iced IS NOT a regular ICED TEA. It's actually A VERY STRONG DRINK. That is all. Lol.

-jory014

**Rare Word(s) Definition**:

Hishims- a chocolate brand I made up to replace my personal favorite of Hersheys lol.


	9. Chapter 9

First of all, I'd like to say SORRY for SUPER LATE UPDATE!

Come to think of it, I think I haven't actually updated this for years... o.o

Well, nonetheless, for some reason Yu-gi-oh! Games have this magic that it suddenly inspires me to write again...

So, here I am!

Actually, aside from that I'm also inspired to write another fanfic... (its a YuseixOC fic...well not OC actually but I shall tell about it more on when it's out :p) but, seeing how I have a lot of other pending, I don't know .

Well, as much as everyone should know I am no longer a student but officially a young professional...although I have already freed myself from any kinds of academic responsibility, it's actually busier when you're already working.

Aside from that, being part of a game developing team (oh yes I am and currently participating on NaNoRenO and i'm hoping that you'd look out for **CHILL Brigade**!) eats also my time...so, yes, I barely have time to do tons of stuff...(especially with work requiring me to go six days a week...its honestly meh...)

Oh well, I'll try my best!

Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed:

**Sister of The Pharoah**

**Hitsuji87**

**KirbyStar64**

**YugiohObsessed**

**1supergirl4**

**Black Cat Angel**

**ace1queen**

**Luvyusei**

**LuvLuvLuvAnime**

**BookLover4ever Yay**

**AngelSayori**

**Stephani Phelps**

And all those who followed and faved the fic!

These were highly encouraging and helped me to be re-inspired to write again!

For now, enjoy the latest chapter of **LWITS**! (I hope this makes up for my absence!)

* * *

**Love Written In The Stars**

_So clear to me now, can't explain what you're doing to me__  
I did but I don't know how__  
It's gon' take some time__  
But I'll figure it out__**  
**_

Thought of You

By: Justin Bieber

* * *

-Chapter 9-

Rika found herself still perplexed as her eyes just stared right through the car window. She still can't believe it.

After all, she's here right now in a car driving off into the mountains (God-knows here in there), with Yusei Fudo!

'_Just how the heck did things end up like this again?' _She wondered. Not only is she WITH Yusei Fudo, but actually sitting beside him, RIGHT NOW!

She motioned herself slowly towards her manager, thanking God how spacious the van was as she whispered into his ears.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"Of course, not. I'm just as surprised as you are!" He exclaimed back making sure its inaudible to the devil himself. _'...as much as I wanted to pair you up with Yusei in regards to love; I actually didn't expect that you'd pair up at work!' _He thought, whilst trying to keep his expression intact.

If he can be honest, although he knows Yusei if a good guy, but Yusei acting and starring with Aqua in a music video? That he is somewhat unsure.

"Do you honestly think this is a good idea?" Rika asked once more. _'Although, honestly...even if I was surprised, I was very happy to see him. Wait...that sounded so wrong right now. It must not be like that! Wait! Perhaps, I'm just happy to see him as friends! Yes, as friends definitely.' _

As much as troubled and unsure they are, little did they know that the raven haired lad beside them was actually feeling the same way.

'_Should I really go for it? Rather was it okay to go for it?' _He thought. If he will be totally honest, he actually doesn't know how and why he ended up being in this car ride.

'_How did I ended up here again?'_ He asked himself. Actually, it was like the 100th time he asked himself that ever since he got into the car. Everything was just so...unexpected and something somewhat impossible.

I mean, sure he ended up being a Signer, fighting the evil and saving the world and all that. But, being on TV with a star wasn't actually part of the Signer description.

Actually, if given the chance normally he would have disagreed with a no-doubt, absolute no.

But, what happened you say?

Let's back track a bit...

*** However, the moment his fingers grazed on the cold, metal, knob...

_Beep Beep Beep_

Yusei looked at Crow, who only looked back at him with a dumbfounded expression. Then both stared at Yusei's desktop that's now blinking.

He immediately rushed back to the garage and touched the screen, only to see an incoming call from an anonymous source.

"Do you have any idea who's calling?" Yusei asked as he stared at his orange-haired friend, who just shook his head.

"Definitely not... I don't even find the number familiar."

Although, he was filled with doubt, Yusei just clicked one button on the screen, and a man's voice sounded through the speakers.

*Uhm, excuse me, is this Fudo? Mr. Yusei Fudo?*

Yusei and Crow just stared at each other again. But, Crow just nudged Yusei to answer it as he just shook his head towards the screen, as if saying: "Go on, answer it."

The raven had just nodded as he leaned on his desk, nearing his face on the computer.

"Yes, this is Yusei Fudo speaking; may I know who this is?"

*This is Martin Tatum, from Seika Dreams Studios, thank you for answering our call. Although, this is all too sudden, but I as one of the production managers would like to directly ask you if you could take on a job for us?*

The moment Crow heard the studio name, he can't help but gasp as he grasped the shoulders Yusei and shook him.

"Oh my gosh, that's like Aqua's agency!" He exclaimed in Yusei's ear, making sure his voice was unheard on the other end.

"Aqua's what?!" Now, even Yusei was surprised after realizing it. After all, what would _they_ want from him? Even though he was asked to make appearances in TV a few times before due to his title of being the new Duel King, still it wasn't actually phrased as a _job_.

Rather it would be like this:

"Mr. Fudo, this is blah-blah from so-and-so productions, you mind gracing us with your appearance as a guest star in this whatever show?"

*Ahem, are you there? I hope you can hear me clear enough.*

Yusei still found himself slightly awestruck but shook his head a bit as if trying to get back into his senses.

'_Maybe it's just a repair job, after all isn't that what they call me for? Yes, maybe it's just that... I must be over thinking...'_

"Sure, I wouldn't mind Sir Tatum, what is it all about? What would be the repairs needed to be done?" He asked casually, but the guy on the other line ended up barking with a couple of laughs.

*Hahahaha! I almost forgot about that, you're actually well-known to be one of Neo Domino's all-around repairman, right? Sorry, but no that's not what I'm hiring you for. Actually, as proposed by one of our Directors and Producers, we would like to ask you to star on Aqua's music video.*

"AQUA'S WHAT?!" Crow could no longer contain himself as he shoved Yusei slightly away from the computer whilst banging his hands on the desk.

*Uhhh, Mr. Fudo is that you?* Martin asked, realizing the sudden change of voice, not to mention tone.

"Uhm, sorry I think that was caused by some uhm signal interference." Yusei answered calmly while he stared at Crow with a scowl, who in return just smiled awkwardly back at him, mouthing a sorry. "You mind repeating what you said, sir?"

*Like I said, as proposed by one of our Directors and Producers, we would like to ask you to star on Aqua's upcoming music video.* Then it finally hit him.

'_Aqua?! Music video?! Me?!'_

If he was Crow, he would probably have screamed those words out, but he wasn't. As his body did the talking for him as his eyes now stared wide at the screen.

"Oh my gosh, you heard him, Yusei! You'll be starring with Aqua! On her Music Video!"

*Of course, if you're worried about compensation, we will definitely give you one handsomely. Not to mention that if this goes great, perhaps we could ask you to do more, how about it?*

He still found himself frozen on the spot. Not knowing what to do.

Then his mind just stopped when the Mr. Martin said, Aqua.

'_Aqua... does that mean I'll get to see her again?'_ He thought. As if reading his mind...

"Oh my gosh, that means you'll get to meet Aqua again! Oh my gosh, you're one lucky guy!" If only Crow was a girl, he would have made a fangirl squeal. But, of course, he wasn't and all he can do is squeak a little in glee like the true man that he is.

*So...will you take on the job?*

In a heartbeat, without even contemplating a bit...

"Yes, I'll take it."

Crow just stood there beside him as if struck by lightning, his jaw dropped, mouth agape...***

Thinking back, Yusei really didn't know what got into his mind as to why he took it. It's like, the moment he heard her name, his mind stopped thinking about anything else.

Now that he got into his senses, he has done nothing but beat himself about it mentally.

The ride was certainly silent to the point that it was deafening.

Although, they got a long a good start, but both being awkwardly surprised and out of place, none dared to break off the ice.

But little did the pair knew that there's one hell of a shoot that's waiting for them in Mt. Aussa.

* * *

Okay, it wasn't really much... I'll admit. But, that was the best after I left it for two years? ._.

But, I guess, I'll just make it up on the next update?

Anyway, look forward for my future releases!

-jory014

PS. Btw, since I wanna make this more interesting, if you want I can take on suggestions as to how things you would _like _to happen on the following chapters. How about it? (I'll be sure to give credits to the person(s) I happen to pick out suggesting certain scenarios).

So, feel free to pm me or tell it via your sweet reviews!


End file.
